todo por el exeso de azucar!
by Cottagewithasidebisquet
Summary: ¿que pasa cuano una chica semi-bipolar decide hacer una historia?¿y si decide usar personajes de harry potter, Twilight, una simple historia, etc.?advertencia: estructura estilo Mary Sue
1. mi nombre es Emie

En una sala, sentada en un felpudo rosa, con las piernas cruzadas, se encontraba una preadolescente de 13 años. Su cabello era rizado y de un color castaño tirando para dorado. Tenía un short, una blusa rosa, una gorra y unos converses, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que hacia evidente que sus pensamientos eran muy buenos para ella.

Abrió los ojos, miro al vació y dijo

-olaaaa!!! Me llamo emiret, me dicen emie, se que deben pensar que soy rara por estar hablando al vació, en el piso, también deben pensar que si no debería tener algo mejor que hacer que estar haciéndome pato, bueno…….si, tengo que hacer mi tarea, pero, mmm, lo que pasa es que tengo muy mala memoria y me se olvido que tenia de tarea, así que………………..-una voz chillante la interrumpió

-Hazme un mundo caramelo Llena el aire con algodón-una niña con lentes entro chillando la irritante canción de la imitación de patito feo pero en mexicano,

-cristina ¡deja de cantar esa horrible canción!!-la autora se tapo los ojos pues odiaba ese insulto a la música

-que los dulces caigan del cielo, la estrellas...- la chica cerro sus ojos y sonó un plok, con lo que apareció el amigo/enemigo de cristina

-ángel, llévatela- el chico sonrio alegre, tomo a la niña de un pie y se la llevo arrastrando.

-Que decía? ah si!!! Hasta que alguien se conecte en el Messenger y tenga la compasión de decirme que es, contare un cuento, incluye a los personajes más inverosímiles. También, debo decir esto por que al parecer quien sea que escriba fics debe decirlo: algunos y SOLO algunos personajes pertenecen a otros mucho mejores autores que yo que tuvieron la suficiente creatividad como para inventarlos, sorry si sienten que no les hago justicia, y se que todos les dicen, dejen reviews con halagos, quejas y tomates, bueno, hagan lo de los halagos y quejas pero lo de los tomates… les suplico que no porque mi cabello es muy quisquilloso y si me lanzan cosas tardare horas en arreglarlo y creo que ninguna persona merece eso solo por que apesta escribiendo. Eso es todo, ahí voy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. conociendo a los personajes

Conociendo a los personajes_

Cierto día yo, digo, Emie, caminaba alegre por un bosque, estaba feliz por la simple y sencilla razón de que acababa de comer chocolates y no le importaba ni siquiera que el muchacho del burguer king le dijera que se iba a poner hiperactiva y que no seria muy bueno para el mundo….

Bueno, ella camino y se encontró con una cabaña, era muy pero muy vieja, y como era MUY curiosa, decidió entrar, entro y vio que solo había una cama con una chica durmiendo en ella, se acerco y vio que, por raro que parezca, su hermana estaba ahí, dormida.

-joss!, joss. DESPIERTA!!-como la chica pelirroja no despertaba y ella tenia poderes de escritora, apareció un vaso con agua muy fría, se lo arrojo a la cara y ella despertó,

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ME DESPERTO!!!- la pelirroja no solo tenia el cabello rojo, ahora su cara lo estaba y no era precisamente rubor.

-ola, hermanita, eres demasiado dormilona, tuve que echarte agua en la cara, sabes joss, estas un poco tensa ¿Qué te pasa?- la colorada la miro furibunda.

-pasa que la psicotica de mi hermana , me arrojo un vaso de agua cuando DORMIA-la preadolescente estaba un poco asustada, hasta que recordó sus magníficos poderes de escritora, pensó y con un sonoro 'plok', apareció el sueño de su hermana…

-Draco!!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!Oh por dios, o por dios!!!!-la pelirroja estaba a punto del desmayo y efectivamente 3 segundos después ella se desmayo

-no la entiendo, pongo a un chico frente a ella y en vez de pedirle una cita ¿se desmaya? Si eso es ser adolescente yo ni loca quiero serlo- la chica miro a draco, tratando de averiguar la razón del desmayo de su hermana.

-ola, mi nombre es draco malfoy, supongo que tu eres la autora de este fic-la ahora todo poderosa emie asintió-bueno, que hacemos ahora?-

-mmmmmhhh, ya se- Emie cerro sus ojos y con otro plok, apareció la moto de sus sueños

-una moto? No se supone que debería aparecer un carruaje lleno de flores, digo eso les gusta a las mujeres-lo que draco no sabia es que emie era extremadamente feminista

-como que UN CARRUAJE CON FLORES!!!!!? QUE TE CREES? YO AMO LAS MOTOS Y SI VUELVES A HACER UN COMENTARIO MACHISTA JURO POR MI OSO DE PELUCHE QUE TE CUELGO DE LAS OREJAS Y ARRANCO UNO A UNO TUS RUBIOS CABELLOS, ENTENDISTE!!!!!?-draco malfoy, completamente aterrado asintió al instante.

Bueno vamos, quiero pasear- le chica no tardo dos segundos en estar alegre, cosa que draco pensó, debía ser un grave caso de bipolaridad.

-OK, pero, que hacemos con la pelirroja desmayada?-la chica pensó un segundo y tuvo una idea, cerro sus ojos, de nuevo, y con otro plok, aparecio.


	3. Julian

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises apareció, volteo hacia todos lados y miro a la preadolescente confundido

-disculpa, no quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero ¿ por qué estoy aquí? ¿donde esta josie??Quien eres? un momento!!..........¡Eres la hermanita menor maléfica!!! Lo sabia!!Solo con ver esa sonrisa de maldad me di cuenta!!!Que pasa? que le hiciste a josie?!-el chico estaba preocupadísimo por su creadora

-mira en primera, me llamo emie, no 'la hermanita maléfica de josie', en segunda no soy maléfica, solo cuando quiero torturar a alguien, si quiero puedo ser buena, a veces, y tercera, no le hice nada, ella se desmayo porque, para evitar que me matara, aparecí a draco malfoy- explico emie

-oh, ¿Por qué quería matarte?-la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa y se puso el cabello atrás de la oreja como siempre que la atrapaban al hacer algo malo

-bueno, tu conoces a mi hermana y sabes que es muy floja, ella estaba en la cama y yo me preocupe porqué no respondía así que con mis recién descubridos poderes de escritora, que adoro, le eche agua encima, pero lo hice con buena intención , lo juro, palabra de boy scout aunque no lo sea-

Julián la miro, suspiro.-donde esta?-emie señalo la cama

-josie soy Julián, despierta-la pelirroja despertó y grito

-Julián!!!Que haces aquí?.....oh no! Emie te metió a ti también?!!-Julián asintió

-hola joss-la chica la miro apenada-no sabia que te ibas a desmayar e hice lo único que se me ocurrió,. Llama a Julián, por cierto ¿ que rayos les cuentas de mi a tus personajes? ¿Que pasa?¿ no les has contado de las veces en que soy buena, que te ayudo, que como no quieres comer como tu comida aunque este llena, que te ayude a hacer la tarea, que siempre te quise?!!-emie hizo la mejor carita de perrito triste, en realidad no estaba triste, la utilizaba en momentos como ese para no salir lastimada

-o vamos!!No me mires así!!.-joss, la abrazo, y miro a Julián-Julián lamento que mi hermana emie te metiera en esto-

-bueno, joss, ahora yo debo presentarte a alguien y si dios quiere tal vez no te desmayes-emie suspiro profundo, llamo a draco y miro a joss

-joss, draco malfoy, draco malfoy joss-draco asintió y joss solo se ruborizo

-bueno, ahora que esta listo, YO me iré en mi moto y ustedes Irán en el transporte que draco quiso-hizo un sonrisa malvada, cerro sus ojos y un carruaje rosa, con muchas flores que tenia en su matricula escrito 'fan del rosa' con 2 ponies blancos.

-oh no, sabias que era broma!!!Te lo suplico, no lo hagas-emie negó con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos, todos, excepto ella, aparecieron en el carruaje con una expresión de tortura.

-bueno, ya que están todos listos, vamos!-emie se subió a su moto y estaba dispuesta a irse pero una voz la detuvo……………………………………………………..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Sirius, Harry y mi familia

-Disculpen? Saben porque rayos estoy metido en este lugar?- el hombre mas increíblemente sexy de la tierra, se encontraba ahí, parado y con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido (que lindo q eres siri-pooh)

-ola!! Ya se me hacia que llegarías tarde!! Bueno, como todos los aquí presentes has entrado a mi fic, no se realmente porque te traje, pero ya que!!-la autora le sonrió alegre sirius miro el carruaje, después miro a la chica con una ceja levantada

-donde se supone que me voy a ir, ni loco me subo a 'eso'-señalo el carruaje

-claro! jejejeje, se me olvido que ibas a venir, ¿Dónde quieres ir? pensó un segundo y como emie tenia fantasticosos poderes, leyó su mente y apareció con otro plok, una moto negra

-gracias a merlín, creí por un segundo que me ibas a obligar a ir en esa cosa llena de flores, por cierto ¿Quién la pidió?-Emie sonrió con maldad y señalo a draco quien se veía visiblemente molesto

-sobrino!!Siempre supe que tenias tendencias raras, pero, ¿esto?, ¿que dirá Cisi cuando se lo cuente?- draco puso una cara de espanto ante tal perspectiva.

-yo no lo pedí, le recomendé a la loca aquella que usara eso y me obligo a subirme.-draco no se daba ni cuenta de que los ojos de emie estaban encendidos y lo miraban con rabia.

-uy, disculpa, draco, pero conociendo a su hermana me doy cuenta de que le molesta tanto o mas que a ella, no te recomiendo que llames loca a esa niña y menos si tiene el poder de escritora, ya viste que paso hace un rato-draco sintió un escalofrió, joss lo miro con la preocupación en su rostro, Julián lo veía tranquilo y sirius black no sabia por que rayos todos actuaban así ante una niña de 13 años

-DRACO MALFOY, PREPARATE PARA SER HUMILLADO!!!- emie trono sus dedos, y draco acabo vestido con un tutu rosa para niñas de trece años, pechos, y una capa de purpurina en el rostro. Emie le tomo dos fotos con su cámara.

.-oh por dios, ahora entiendo sus caras, draco lo sabia, ahora todo tiene sentido, eres gay!!!-sirius saltaba de un lado a otro

-sirius, draco no es gay, le hago esto por que voy a hacerle pasar el peor momento de su vida,estas fotos estaran en metroflog en 5 seg. solo espera- la chica miro a sirius con una sonrisa marca merodeador y cerro sus ojos.

-Harry, que alegría!!!- sirius saludo sonriente a su ahijado.

-ola sirius, me alegro de verte pero tengo 2 preguntas: ¿no estabas muerto?¿que hago aquí?- sirius, joss, Julián y draco señalaron a emie que se limitaba a sonreír-quien eres?

-Ola, me llamo emiret, todos me dicen emie!! Solo mira a draco y lo sabrás-harry miro a draco y una mirada de pánico cruzo su rostro.

-oh no!!! No me digan que esto es un fic, y si tienen piedad no me digan que es un drarry!-el ojiverde se miraba aterrado

-calma harry, a mi no me gustan 'esos' fics, este fic, es un fic que yo cree por que estaba aburrida y comí, de nuevo, exceso de chocolate, te traje aquí para que veas a draco malfoy vestido de bailarina de ballet y para que puedas reír un rato-la chica sonrió dulcemente

-oooohhhh, que alivio, por un momento pensé que tendría que volver a fajar con malfoy,uhg, ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, malfoy se ve mucho mejor así-Harry soltó una carcajada

-bueno, si eso es todo, emie, podrías quitarme esto?-la todopoderosa autora lo pensó y asintió, logrando que Draco volviera a la normalidad-gracias

-Ahora que si dios, merlín, ala, Zeus o el mismismo dios del chocolate quiere, nos vamos, mi historia debe continuar, por cierto, ahora que somos mas y mi imaginación no quiere hacer mas motos, traeré mi carro favorito, harry, sirius y yo en el, y ustedes, joss, Julián y draco se van en su carruaje.-emie cerro sus ojo y ante la atónita mirada de todos, apareció el coche de sus sueños, un murciélago lamborgini, modelo RGT-listo!! Yo conduzco-emie se apresuro a subir a su auto seguida de harry y sirius que simplemente estaban fascinados con el auto.

-wow, este es un muy buen carro-sirius se miraba complacido con la elección del coche

-y que lo digas-lo secundo harry

-lo se, desde que tengo mi xbox amo este carro-los miro sonriente y les pregunto-¿Qué les parece un duelo en el videojuego darksero?-Los chicos asintieron pensando que tendrían una victoria fácil

5 minutos después:

-noooooo!! Eso es trampa, de donde rayos sacaste la bazuca?-sirius acababa de morir y harry era el siguiente

-y ahora, haré explotar tu cuerpo!!-emie estaba mas que feliz-siii!!!!

-donde rayos aprendiste a jugar así?-sirius no podía estar mas sorprendido

-en mi casa, con mi papa, un día que estaba muy molesta y no había nada que golpear-explico sencillamente

-ohhh, de todas maneras fue solo suerte-sirius era tan orgulloso

-claro, por eso tu cuerpo esta lleno de heridas en llamas y en trocitos.-Emie sonrió socarronamente y harry se puso a carcajear

-presumida-resoplo sirius

Mientras tanto:

O por dios, que humillante, ya 3 personas pensaron que los 3 nos casamos, 2 creían que éramos gay y otro supuso que estábamos participando en un carnaval medieval-draco malfoy tenia expresión torturada

-rayos, ¿eso es caca? Por que el caballo hace eso?-joss estaba asqueada

-mi querida colorada, me parece que 'eso' es una necesidad de los seres vivos-respondió un Julián tranquilo como siempre

-ya lo se Julián-joss estaba enojadísima-Algún día emie, algún día te matare-con esa promesa que espero no sea cumplida por que significaría el final de su servidora los 6 siguieron su camino hacia no se donde.

Volviendo con emie

Emie estaciono el auto en frente de una casa muy grande, salio del auto, y tocó la puerta de madera-quien?-una voz infantil pregunto

-tu quien crees?-respondió sonriente al ver que su prima favorita abría la puerta y se abalanzaba sobre ella

-Emie!! Como estas? ¿Te castigaron por lo que le hicimos al niño ese??Por que traes ese auto? ¿Quienes son esos? ¿No es ese Daniel Radclif?-la pequeña de 11 años le sonreía a su prima.

-en tu muy complicado orden: bien, no me quejo. No, el cobarde tenía miedo de que le hiciéramos algo peor. Ese auto es parte de la historia. Son Sirius Black y Harry Potter. Técnicamente no-la chica soltó todo en el mismo orden.-Satisfecha o tienes mas dudas?

La pequeña dijo-solo 2. 1: Como que historia? Y 2¿puedo participar y de paso conducir?-la chica asintió y explico

-Brenda, recuerdas que siempre me han gustado los cuentos, pues. El otro día comí mucho chocolate, me estaba aburriendo y pedí una historia, me la contaron pero era muy aburrida y decidí que necesitábamos algo mas emocionante y psicotico-la chica sonrió ampliamente ante la perspectiva de participar en una historia así.

-llama a las copias-pidió Emie

-quienes son las copias?-pregunto un muy curioso Sirius

-las copias son mis primas….-fue interrumpida por 2 '¡Emie!' y 4 bracitos que la atrapaban

-ola emie-dijo una pequeña con ojos cafés, pelo dorado y sonrisa traviesa

-que has hecho?-pregunto otra niña idéntica solo que un poco mas delgadita

-ola Jimena, Casandra. No mucho, solo mi propia historia de la que si quieren pueden ser parte.-las niñas asintieron alegres pero se dieron cuenta de los hombres cerca de su prima

-quienes son ustedes?

-que hacen con mi prima?

-se robaron ese auto?

Las pequeñas habían cambiado sus sonrisas alegres por miradas hostiles que le darían miedo hasta el mismísimo voldemort. Los chicos tragaron en seco, después de todo, en esta historia una niña de aspecto inocente tenia el poder y resulto ser una chica con bastante carácter y para nada normal.

-niñas, ellos son mis ayudantes en la historia: Sirius Black y Harry Potter-las gemelas los inspeccionaron como si quisieran ver cualquier error que les diera la oportunidad de atacar hasta que se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-bueno, Sirius, Harry, ya conocieron a las principales miembros de mi familia, claro las pequeñas, los adultos no se los presento porque si aparecieran en esta historia, de seguro me regañan y de paso me prohíben volver a comer chocolate, solo falta alguien pero vendrá mas adelante. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Harry levanto la mano cual niño en la escuela y dijo-¿A dónde vamos?-

-no es obvio? Me acompañaran a visitar un lugar muy importante y de paso a comprar chocolate que se me esta bajando el azúcar.-los hombres se miraron como diciendo '¿no seria mejor eso?'

-y no, definitivamente no me quieren ver con el azúcar baja, estoy de un humor fatal, no Brenda?-la niña asintió.-vamos-

-Emie, pásame las llaves, yo conduzco- emie le lanzo las llaves a su prima

-disculpa ¿le vas a dejar conducir este auto a una niña de 11?- sirius estaba preocupadísimo

-sinceramente Sirius, esta niña sabe conducir desde los 9 y además no tiene 11, tiene 10-dijo como si fuera a hacer todo mas tranquilo

-claro, eso hace todo diferente-

Exacto.-si emie no hacia caso a algo era al sarcasmo

Vamos Brenda, arranca-

MIENTRAS

Vamos, ponies, avancen!!!-joss trataba en vano de hacer que los ponies avanzaran y cansada de esperar se sentó junto a sus compañeros de viaje-saben, quiero saber de quien fue la brillante idea

Flash back

El carruaje avanzaba a un paso lento entre el sendero por donde pasaba mucha gente que se dirigía a sus hogares

-saben que, ya me harte!!-draco malfoy grito exasperado y golpeo a los ponies para que fueran mas rápido-vamos caballos de pacotilla avancen!!!-los ponies asustados se pusieron a correr como si la vida se les fuera y se perdieron del camino.

-idiota, acabas de hacer que los ponies se asusten y pierdan al camino!!-joss le pego un zape a draco que la miro molesto

-anímate, al menos todavía pueden avanzar, tal vez mas tarde nos lleven de vuelta

Fin flash back

Y un rato después los ponies se habían detenido cansados de tanto correr.

-no cabe duda estamos perdidos-exclamo joss

-bueno……que hacemos?-Julián seguía tan tranquilo pese a la situación

-esperar, supongo que emie se dara cuneta de que faltamos

1 hora después se cansaron y empezaron a caminar

-olaaaa, que haces colorada?-un chico de pelo bronce o cobrizo, de 13 años y una sonrisa alegre miraba a la pelirroja que se lanzo a abrazarlo

-Rudy!!!que haces aquí?-joss abrazo a su amigo

-nada, estaba aburrido y salí a cazar lagartijas y patear piedras. También molestar a los vecinos-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-oh. Bueno, no sabes donde esta emie?-el chico asintió -Genial ¿donde?-el chico señalo un camino y dijo-síganme

En el camino

-quienes son los idiotas-rudy, como siempre que veía a la pelirroja cerca de un hombre se puso celoso

-oh, mira supongo que no sabes la historia…-rudy la interrumpió

-la del fic? Si me la se, yo estuve ayudando a emie a crearla desde hace una semana, aunque en mi historia yo era quien te despertaba y con un beso-rudy hizo un gesto coqueto

-espero que en la mejilla, si no emie te hubiera golpeado, sabes que odia que cualquier hombre o niño se me acerque-le dijo sonriente ya que estaba acostumbrada a los constantes coqueteos del niño

-no exactamente…-

-bueno, ellos son draco y Julián, draco de harry potter y Julián de mi historia 'una simple historia'-explico

Oh-rudy tuvo una gran, según el, idea. Cerró sus ojos y al instante un lamborgini apareció

-oh, aquí están, ¿quien fue el imbecil que golpeo a mis ponies?- emie se bajaba del auto

Todos, al instante, señalaron a draco por miedo a sufrir la ira de la mini-escritora-¿porqué no me sorprende?.-cerro sus ojos y ahora tenia un letrero en la frente que decía 'golpéame' a lo que Harry, Sirius y rudy, que no resistia el impulso de lastimar acudieron a hacer inmediatamente

-SIRIUS BLACK!! HARRY POTTER!! RUDY DAVALOS!! Deténganse ahora. Tengo que presentarles a unas persona muy especiales, mientras tanto, alguien se encargara de hacer usi del letrero -los hombres se detuvieron decepcionados, hasta que un puño volador se puso a golpear a draco mientras emie hablaba -bueno, joss, espero que te haya gustado tu paseo junto a los amores de tu vida-sonrió burlona-ahora, conseguí traer a mis pupilas y grandes amigas, mis adoradas: Brenda, Jimena y Casandra-joss gimió frustrada pues ya muchos se estaban metiendo en esta historia y no le estaba gustando mucho

Las niñas salieron del auto

-ola. Yo soy Brenda-

-yo Jimena-

-y yo casandra.-

-ola-saludo Julián tranquilo y amable como siempre

Oh no!-draco estaba con una expresión de pánico.- Ahora no es solo una niña que disfruta de lastimarme sino que se le unen sus pequeñas aprendices del mal. Por que a mi!!-emie rió

Acabas de recordarme a cierto individuo que ya debe aparecer-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. chombie

Flash back

Las niñas salieron del auto

-ola. Yo soy Brenda-

-yo Jimena-

-y yo casandra.-

-ola-saludo Julián tranquilo y amable como siempre

-ola!!! Asi que ustedes son las pupilas del mal? genial! ¿quieren ayudarme a tirar a alguien de las escaleras mas tarde?-rudy se alegro de ver a alguien que compartiera su gusto por lastimar a los demas.

Oh no!-draco estaba con una expresión de pánico -Ahora no es solo una niña que disfruta de lastimarme sino que se le unen sus pequeñas aprendices del mal. Por que a mi!!-emie rió

Acabas de recordarme a cierto individuo que ya debe aparecer-

Fin de flash back

Mientras joss soltaba un 'noooooo!!!', emie cerro sus ojos y apareció un muchacho de 15 años, pelinegro, cara morena, ojos negros y nariz larga y recta.

-ola marco, que bueno que te nos unes, debo darte toda la información y reglas de esta historia, pon atención o puedes acabar como el.-emie señalo a draco que todavía tenia el letrero en la cara, que por cierto rudy estaba aprovechando, hasta que lo vio y le dirigio una mirada furibunda .-esta es MI historia, como te atrevas a interferir en ella, te arranco la cejas, te corto en pedacitos y te vendo como alimento para el zoo. Las reglas son: 1. no golpees a rudy, si se que se odian y que el te va a fastidiar. Pero realmente no me molesta en lo absoluto. 2. has solo lo que yo te diga y ni se te ocurra coquetear con alguna de las chicas que van a aparecer y 3. No olvides que aquí, yo tengo el poder, puedo hacer lo que sea que pase por mi cabeza y eso no tendrá un final feliz para todos siempre ¿entendiste? -sonrió maniáticamente y espero a que el chico asintiera, se volteo hacia los demas -bueno, el es marco Ledesma Chombo, le pueden decir 'chombie', es el idiota y arrogante pedofilo de mi Ex-cuñado. Bien tiene que saber 3 cosas de el que Joss y Rudy ya saben: 1 Es un idiota. 2. es un pervertido. Y 3. Rudy y el se odian por que rudy quiere a joss, por cierto, rudy siempre, va a ser defendido por mi persona y quien lo lastime sufrirá mi ira, el es mi hermanito y mas les vale no meterse con el. Supongo que rudy y las copias se llevaran bien-con eso término su discurso

-OK, todo eso esta bien, pero te falta incluirme!!-una voz se escucho y apareció una chica de 16 de la estatura de emie y sonriendo

-NORITA!!!!-emie abrazo a la chica y pronto se le unió joss-¿que ha hace aquí una de mis primas favoritas?-la chica sonrió

-bueno, pusiste a casi todos peor falte yo, así que heme aquí-la autora sonrió con eso, comenzó a caminar por un bosque, los demás, sabiendo que no tenían opción, la siguieron

Llevaban como 2 kilómetros cuando draco, que sorpresa, se empezó a quejar.-estoy cansado, y si apareces un caballo, o una moto, o una nave espacial? Lo que sea con tal de descansar

-mira gran quejita, ya casi llegamos, no se supone que los hombre aguantan todo y son fuertes?-lo miro con burla

-si!!Solo que……….seguirle el paso a ustedes las mujeres es muy difícil, van muy lento-gran error

-bueno, te haré ir mas rápido- draco comenzó a correr, se notaba que quería parar pero emie lo hechizo.- mujajaja, que pasa draco? Tienes prisa? Oh bueno, solo quería decirte que mientras corres nosotras las mujeres nos cansamos y he decidido que nos iremos en un auto-

-noooooo!!! Por que? Yo tuve la idea-draco siguió corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista

-bueno. Ya han notado que durante toda mi historia draco ha sido brutal y cruelmente lastimado-todos asintieron- debido a su idiotez, ahora esta siendo secuestrado por una banda de gays que quieren que les paguen 4 millones de dólares o lo van a violar, ¿alguien quiere sufrir lo mismo?-todos negaron y subieron al jeep amarillo que emie apareció.

-ahora conduce………sirius, conduce tu-sirius se levanto de un salto alegre de poder conducir el enorme auto.

Llegaron a un parque de diversiones enorme llamado: 'CRAZY LAND'.

Oooohhhh- las copias se bajaron alegres y les siguieron Brenda, marco (es tan infantil que no se resistió), luego fue joss, harry, sirius y al final emie junto al siempre tranquilo Julián.

Llegaron a la entrada y emie pago.

-joss, marco, Julián, adelántense, necesito decirle algo a los demás-los chicos asintieron y se fueron a ver los distintos juego

-ahora, los que están aquí se quedan por que son expertos en el arte de hacer bromas, hace unos días joss y marco me han insultado y yo jure venganza, es la hora y ustedes me ayudaran- sonrió malignamente y el gesto no tardo en aparecer en la cara de los demás.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. secuestros, desmayos, remus y planes

olaaaaa, quiero darle gracias y un ciber-abrazo a merlinne1089 por escribirme mi primer review, te agradesco mucho y me gustria mucho que me ayudaras como beta reader porque estoy corrigiendolo con un programa del word y no esta bien instalado, bueno, ya le sigo, este capi empieza con el lugar del secuestro de draco:

En un cuarto muy oscuro, rodeado de gays que lo grababan y amarrado a una silla, se encontraba un asustado Draco Malfoy

-hola. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, me han secuestrado por culpa de una niñita maniática. Ayuda. Estos gays quieren 4 millones de dólares para que me dejen ir. Si no lo hacen…..me va a pasar algo muy, muy malo. Tengan compasión. Todos los que puedan pongan una aportación en la cuenta 6274675619 del banco de gays de México. No olviden, mi dignidad y hombría esta en sus manos.- draco termino y el chico de la cámara que se hacia llamar 'galaxia' dijo

-draguito. Eso estuvo muy bien, emie tenia razón al decir que eres bueno ante la cámara, bueno, nadie se va a enterar si la amenaza se cumplió, No quieres hacer cosas mas divertidas?-los gays se estaban acercando y emie, que aunque estaba lejos estaba vigilándolos se dio cuenta del peligro en el que draco estaba.

5 segundos después:

Bum!

La pared del cuarto exploto y ahí estaba: el club de fans de draco malfoy, enfurecidas por su desaparición

-es draco ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!1-una chica de pelo rubio soltó un chillido mas parecido al de un cuyo agonizante

Emie solo rodó los ojos pues sabia lo extremadamente ridículas que pueden ser las fans, después de años con vivir junto a su hermana de 15 y su prima de 16, era imposible no darse cuenta.

-ayudaaaaaaaaaaa ¡me quieren violar!!-draco estaba asustadísimo y no sabia que era peor, los gays o las fans.

-Bueno bueno, ¿Qué pasa aquí? Galaxia, Venus, rosita, Maria. Yo les dije que no lo tocaran ni lo asustaran mucho, el chiste era solo que gritara aterrado suplicando ayuda, no hacerlo creer que lo iban a violar, por cierto ¿y el dinero?-los gays la miraron arrepentidos.

-bueno, dijiste que lo asustáramos, y digamos que nos pasamos un poquito, peor no era verdad eso de violarlo, solo quería ver si le daba un paro-sonrio como un niño chiquito- y el dinero esta en la fundación para gays sin hogar-

-aww!! No puedo estar molesta con ustedes!-l os 7 se abrazaron ante la atónita mirada de las fans y draco

-si, si muy bien, ahora emie, puedes liberarme?-draco exclamo

-oh, cierto ¿estas bien? El truco era que vieras que soy capas de cualquier cosa por defender los derechos y la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres-se excuso

-oh si estoy bien a excepción de que estoy en un cuarto con gays de intenciones malignas, mi club de fans, y la niña que planeo todo.-dijo sarcástico

.OK, me alegro de que estés bien, vamonos, adiós chicas, adiós galaxia, Maria, rosita, Venus.-

Adiós emie, no olvides venir a nuestra pijamaza mensual, esta ves toca con Júpiter, te quiero.-galaxia y los/las se despidieron

En l auto de emie, donde estaban, sirius, harry, Brenda, las copias y rudy.

-cada mes te reúnes con ellas?-draco miro a emie con cara de terror

-claro, es divertidísimo, vemos películas de terror nos maquillamos y hablamos de los chicos que nos gustan, por cierto, Maria dijo que eres lindo y que cuando quieras la llames.-draco hizo un mueca de asco mientras sirius y harry se burlaban

-bueno draco, al menos le gustas a los travestís-harry lo miro burlón.

-que no viste al enorme club de fans que derribo la pared?- draco trato de intimidarlo

-naa, estaba muy concentrado leyendo las cartas de mis millones de admiradoras-le respondió engreído

-sobrino, este es el momento perfecto para salir del closet, prometo que nadie te juzgara, siempre supe que tenias algo con la forma en que peinabas tu cabello y la figura debilucha que tienes, ahora se que es porque no querías verte gorda-sirius lo pico

-ya cállate black, al menos yo no me muero en el libro-draco lo miro fastidiado

-tal ves-dijo emie en defensa de su personaje favorito-pero todo el mundo siempre escribe fics donde sirius sobrevive y lo ponen como el chico sexy y encantador que derrite los corazones de todas las chicas, y mis favoritos son los que terminan con el y hermione casados o de novios, son tan lindos porque ella si es suficientemente buena como para castigarlo-la chica suspiro recordando una de sus historias favoritas.-y no es por sonar perver ni nada peor son de lo mas…..moviditas, sirius, deberías leerlas, tal vez y descubres nuevas técnicas para futuros ligues-le dijo sonriente

-no es mala idea…. ¿me apareces una lap, con conexión a Internet?-ni lo hubo dicho y ya estaba en su regazo-gracias, alguno que me recomiendes leer?

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm, me gusta mucho de las sartén al fuego porque no hacen tanto como para traumarme y cuarenta y veinte esta muy bien también. Otro muy padre es situaciones inesperadas 1 y 2-le dijo sonriente al recordar las historias, entonces tuvo una idea-sabes cual deberías revisar? La encontré un día por accidente y después de varias encuestas dijeron que era lo mas parecido a la realidad, 'se un hombre hoy, mañana lobo', .-le sonrió y le contó a harry y draco en vos muy baja lo que pasaba en ese capi, con lo que estallaron en risas.

-sabes, esa historia suena genial, voy a leerla-harry sonrió mientras draco y el comenzaban a leer la historia haciendo muecas de disgusto dependiendo lo que decían.

-¿sabes? Voy a traer a Remus, seguro también quiere leerla-cerro sus ojos y ahí estaba Remus Lupin, mirándose confundido y con el pelo revuelto.

-que pasa aquí?-miro alrededor del coche-¿harry, sirius? Que hacen aquí? quienes son la niñas?-

-corrección mi querido licántropo, ¿Quiénes son las niñas Y la preadolescente que por cierto es la autora de este fic-dijo emie

-oh, esto es un fic? Y… que hacemos todos en un auto?-Remus estaba confundido

-mira, mi nombre es Emie, este fic ha sido creado por 2 cosas: mi aburrimiento y el exceso de chocolate en mi sangre. Ahora, ellas son Brenda, casandra y Jimena, mis primas y fieles pupilas, este es rudy, mi mejor amigo y seudo hermanito fastidioso y ya conoces a los de tu historia, y estas aquí por que pensé que seria mas divertido ver como sirius se pone cuando acabe el capitulo, que por cierto será en 3, 2 ,1-

Oh por todos los dioses!!!-sirius estaba muriéndose al darse cuenta de lo que decía el capitulo-yo NUNCA HE HECHO ESO Y SI DESPIERTO A ALGUIEN NUNCA LO HARIA ASI, a no ser que sea una mujer sexy, PERO EN OTROS CASOS Es INCONSEDIBLE!!!-

-ejem-el licántropo se hizo notar, al verlo sirius se puso rojo con recordar las cosas que hicieron en el capitulo

-Remus!!! Que haces aquí?-el licántropo señalo a emie-¿Qué hace aquí?

-bueno, me parecio que seria interesnet conocer tu opinión sobre ese tipo de fics, ¿y que mejor forma que haciendote leer uno?-la chica lo miro con ojitos de perrito triste.

-ah no! Esa cara la invente yo! No funcionara conmigo!y ustedes dejen de reír-miro furioso a harry y draco que estaban a punto de sufrir taquicardia

-bueno. Listo, ya humillamos a sirius y Remus esta aquí, así que vamos con los otros que están en el parque de diversiones y empecemos con la operación la venganza es dulce- emie sonrió sabiendo lo que le esperaba a su hermana y su ex-cuñado

-bueno, con tal de humillar a alguien mas que yo, estoy bien, vamos-sirius sonrió ante la perspectiva de hacer sufrir a alguien mas, después de todo, seguía siendo un merodeador en el alma-por cierto, moony, porque estas tan despeinado y con labial en el cuello?..

-pues………….-

Unos momentos después Marco, joss y Julián paseaban tranquilamente por el parque de diversiones, de repente 'el radar de Remus' que toda chica que ame al licántropo debe tener, se encendió escandalosamente y joss se puso a hiperventilar.

-joss ¿Qué te pasa?-Julián miro a su creadora preocupado

-el………aquí,……. Cerca...maravilloso…..me desmayo-joss se desmayo mientras marco la atrapaba antes de que cayera al suelo

-que rayos le paso?-marco no entendía ni jota

-según mis deducciones que casi siempre son ciertas, Remus Lupin de harry potter esta cerca y ella, que esta enamorada de el, se desmayo de la emoción-le explico tranquilo como si fuera algo normal

-oh-marco aun no entendía

-joss!! No me hagas volver a despertarte como lo hice la ultima ves-emie venia canturreando alegre, solo dijo eso y joss se despertó de una mirando frenéticamente a todos lados

-no no!! No de nuevo!- la chica la miro asustada

-OK, te quería presentar a Remus Lupin-Lupin salio del auto y saludo a joss con un asentimiento, la pelirroja, a punto de volver a desmayarse, lo miro emocionada

-joss, si te vuelves a desmayar juro que lo devuelvo-amenazo emie

-NO!!!-marco no se veía muy feliz con el entusiasmo de su ex

-OK, Ok...bueno, ahora que ya conociste a tu príncipe dorado, nosotros iremos al martillo.

-yo me quedo con joss-exclamo marco

Ok. Vamos- emie, rudy, las copias, Brenda. Dinora, sirius, Remus, harry y Julián fueron al puesto de dulces para efectuar su plan

-ola, déme……..6 algodones de azúcar, 4 manzanas acarameladas, 3 litros de melcocha, maicena, yogurt, miel, ¿Qué mas es dulce y pegajoso? Ah si!! Quiero 10 paquetes de goma de mascar marca migomita.-emie sonrió ante la perspectiva de tanto dulce-y para rematar quiero 8 paquetes de 8 de kinders t-8-

-vaya, vas a comer mas chocolate!!!Eso no te podría provocar un ataque de locura hiperactiva?-draco, sirius y dinora que ya la había visto en ese estado se asustaron

-claro pero el riesgo de todo es lo que me divierte, además hace 3hr que no como chocolate-la chica sonrió malignamente y los ya mencionados se asustaron mas

-moony, tengo miedo!!-sirius estaba asustado ante otra humillación

-porque?-el licántropo aun no había visto a la autora en acción y la perspectiva del chocolate le gustaba

-no te preocupes sirius, el objetivo principal serán joss y chombie-

-fiu, ya creía que era contra mi.-draco sonrió

-bueno, necesitamos una enorme hoya, una hoguera, una soga y una ardilla-la chica cerro sus ojos y las cosas aparecieron.-ahora llamare a la bruja de hansel y gretel que por cierto es mi bruja mala favorita, es tan guay-la bruja apareció

-emie!!Que emoción hace tanto que no te veo!-la bruja la abrazo

-lo mismo, oye necesito preparar una poción tan melcochoza que la gente quede pegada-

-fácil, tienes todo?-la chica asintió-bueno, empecemos-

-emie, que vas a hacer?-rudy se moría de curiosidad

-voy a pegar a marco y a joss de los pies y las manos, se que eso se hace mucho peor ser a divertido, además siempre se llevan la contraria por lo que estarán casi siempre en el suelo y no de la manera perver-rudy sonrió junto a su amiga

-bien pero mejor de espaldas, así joss no ve lo que le hago al emo-

-buena idea!!Sabia que por algo éramos amigos!!-rudy y emie se abrazaron y las copias, Brenda, Nora y, por muy extraño que parezca, draco se unieron

-¿draco por que te estas metiendo en mi abrazo?-emie si que estaba confundida con la actitud del sly.

-es que, bueno soy un sliteryn y tanta maldad y tantos deseos de venganza son tan hermosos que no lo pude evitar-dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-aawwwwwwwww, que lindo!!!-emie lo abrazo y después de un rato se separaron-OK, basta de abrazos, ya esta lista la poción?

-listo emie, por cierto, tal ves te sirva para después-la bruja le entrego una botella azul eléctrico y se fue sin mas

-que es eso?- Brenda se intereso por que se veía muy poderosa la botella y no podía evitar pensar en quien desatar su poder

-eso solo yo lo puedo saber, claro hasta que decida en quien usarla-le sonrió y aparecieron globos desinflados

-bien, equipo necesito que rellenen esos globos con la poción, tengan cuidado de no quedarse pegados a algo.-

-claro.-rudy, las copias, draco, que pensar en lastimar a alguien lo animaba, y Brenda se pusieron a trabajar

Los demás como buenos rebeldes, adolescentes caprichosas y adultos berrinchudos se negaron

-no eres mi jefa- exclamo Nora

-discúlpame pero yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero- obvio, sirius

-no me parece correcto-Remus

-si no obedecí las reglas de dumbledor, Umbrige, la orden, a veces ni de la misma hermione, porque lo haría ahora- harry

-bien, necesitare a alguien que los hará entrar en razón y ya se quien es, solo les digo, ustedes empezaron-emie les dijo molesta

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Hermione Granger

Un sonoro plok resonó y apareció el otro personaje favorito de Emie

-hermione!!!!!!! Que alegría, ya sabia que algún día escribiría algo contigo y por fin ha llegado el día!-emie saltaba alegre

-ammmmmmm…. ¿hola?, no quiero ser grosera pero ¿que hago aquí?-miro a sus compañeros de historia-sirius, harry, Remus? ¿DRACO?-

-bueno, allá voy de nuevo, tengo que hacer algo con la explicación para no tener que repetirla tanto!!-la chica miro a hermione y dijo- resumidamente, soy emie, semi escritora, esto es un fic, tengo sobredosis de azúcar y como estaba aburrida decidí que era un buen momento, metí a los de tu historia, draco ha sido torturado todo el día, voy a vengarme de mi hermana y su ex, y esas son mis primas Brenda, Jimena Casandra y Nora y mi mejor amigo y pseudos hermanito fastidioso rudy, te traje porque no me hacían caso y porque eres muy buena en misiones, por cierto, tu no eres la hermy del libro sino la de 'de la sartén al fuego' porque la otra no esta enamorada de sirius y no sabrá como regañarlo-explico todo con una sola bocanada de aire, habilidad adquirida por ser muy platicona

-OK, que hago- la muy servicial hermy pregunto después de asimilar la información

-primero saluda a todos que debes de extrañar a sirius y me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen, se ven tan monos!-emie salto de alegría

Hermy saludo a su ex profesor, abrazo a su mejor amigo, beso a su esposo, e ignoro a draco, se presento ante las niñas y la adolescente rebelde y saludo alejada a rudy al ver que le coqueteaba, como siempre que veía a alguien que valía la pena.

-ahora dales el peor regaño de su vida a sirius, harry, Remus y Nora sobre porque deben hacer lo que se les dice- la castaña se aclaro la garganta y todos se miraron asustados porque conocían los regañaos de la castaña. Los que no renegaron obtuvieron unas bonitas orejeras para no ser molestados mientras trabajaban

1 hora después

-……..y deben tener respeto a los niños, adolescentes y demás!!!!!!Y tu sirius no querrás tener un castigo en casa o si!!!-la castaña estaba regañado y emie que también tenia talento para regañar hasta a un santo no lo pudo evitar y se unió al regaño

-y yo soy la que los trajo, deberían tenerme respeto, no han aprendido de lo que paso con draco!!!! Nora tu sabes muy bien que soy capas de mas!!!!Remus puedo hacer que te quedes si chocolate por toda tu vida si es necesario y sirius no me importaria convencer a hermione de que no tengas 'acción' por toda tu vida y te conviertas en cura!!! y tu harry-yo-hago-lo-que-quiero-cuando-quiero-potter, no me importa que hayas acabado con el estupido voldemort, así hayas descubrido la cura del cáncer cerebral o me haces caso o juro que hago que el mismito voldemort resucite y te vea vestido de mortifago con túnica rosa y teniendo una fiesta con galaxia que no dudes estará muy contenta!!!-si hermione en el libro era mala y emie regañando también las dos juntas eran algo terrorífico

-esta bien!!!!!- sirius estaba asustado ante la perspectiva de no hacer 'nada' con su esposa

-lo haré pero no me quites el chocolate!!-Remus no podría vivir sin el chocolate

-no te preocupes no tienes que llamar a galaxia, te haré caso lo juro-harry definitivamente no quería encontrarse con la travestí

-bien, ahora que ya entendieron y serán niños buenos y ya que los que si saben de respeto acabaron con el primer paso ustedes atacaran-todos asintieron

-sabes emie, para ser una niña muy vengativa te pareces demasiado a la rata de biblioteca- de nuevo, GRAN ERROR.

-¡Ahora si! los crucios de voldemort te parecerán caricias a un bebe después de esto, solo mira tu cuello-draco miro su cuello y vio un letrero que decía 'sangre caliente y gratis'

-para que es eso?- frente a draco apareció un chico de pelo broncíneo, piel nívea, casi tan albino como joss, y lo que si era malo, ojos negros como carbon y no presisamente por la furia

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si, si, ya se que esto es una bashe a draco malfoy pero sinceramente le odio y disfruto de su sufrimiento, sorry XD, ahora viene Twilight, por cierto, perdon por escribirlo mal la otra vez, estaba mas concentrada en escribir la historia que en revisar si escribi bien los titulos y nombres, supongo que a cualquiera le pasa.


	8. El Juicio

O00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco miro su cuello y vió un letrero que decía '_SANGRE CALIENTE Y GRATIS'_

-¿Para qué es eso?- Frente a Draco apareció un chico de ojos dorados, pelo broncíneo, y piel nívea, casi tan albino como Joss

-¿Quién es él?-Draco no encontraba sentido al letrero en su cuello y al chico.

-¡Oh mi dios! Es Edward Cullen- Hermione que si sabía de buenos libros se emocionó

-¡Oh my Carlisle! Me lo había imaginado en sueños y lo había visto en la peli. Pero el del libro, en definitiva, es mucho mejor- Emie estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y haciendo una comparación mental entre el Edward del libro y el de la película.

-¿Qué pasa Emie?-Brenda se acercó y al ver a Edward Cullen gritó- ¡OH POR DIOS!-

¡Edward Cullen! ¡Te amo hazme tuya!-Nora sufrió un ataque de acosadora típica de su edad.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese tipejo?-Rudy no se sentía para nada feliz de la atención que recibía el personaje más sexy de la historia a opinión de la autora.

-Hermione ¿Qué tanto miras a ese?-Sirius que era bastante celoso por naturaleza frunció el ceño al ver que la muchacha ni le hacía caso.

-Suerte que Tonks no está aquí- Susurró Joss. Y como si fuera magia…

-¡Oh my Carlisle! ¡Es Edward Cullen ahhhhhhhhhh!-Tonks llegó con el pelo púrpura y se lanzo a abrazar al chico.

-OK, de donde salió Tonks y porque se abraza de Edward Fullen- Remus fue el siguiente en tener celos.

-Al menos Ginny me prefiere- Harry se burló pero aquello no le duró mucho

-¡Edward te amo más que a nadie!-Ginny apareció y se arrodillo a sus pies

-¿No es obvio? Es Edward Cullen, el personaje más sexy de la historia Y es Cullen no Fullen- Emie defendió al ser más increíble de la tierra- Bien, Tonks, haz el favor de soltar a Edward – la ex- pelirrosada bufo inconforme - Nora, el no tendrá sexo contigo, respira – la muchacha le sacó la lengua - Si Brenda, el ser más lindo del mundo está aquí. – Su rostro se dirigió a la castaña - Hermione, me alegro qué sepas de él, solo tú en todo ese libro podrías saber quién es él. Ginny, me caes bien, pero levántate del piso que Harry no se ve muy feliz- Una a una las chicas hicieron lo que les dijo.

Ya que la paz había vuelto por unos instantes, el nuevo visitante optó por presentarse.

- Hola. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – fijo sus ojos dorados en Emie - por lo que puedo leer en tu cabeza, esto es un fic, eres adicta al chocolate, has leído toda la saga, lo mejor para mi integridad si no quiero acabar siendo alimento de Jacob es no molestarte, parece que eres medio bipolar y me trajiste para alimentarme de Draco Malfoy, personaje de Harry Potter un chico pedante sin remedio que te hizo enojar.- Edward leyó con dificultad la mente de Emie pues aunque era la más escandalosa y sonaba más fuerte, era demasiado anormal. Estaba toda revuelta, tenia partes raras, chillaba en algunos momentos y después de leer el libro ella había empezado a practicar esconder sus pensamientos porque después de todo no era una chica normal.- Y no me has abrazado ni gritado cosas comunes a tu edad porque te parece que es exagerado y ridículo, no te interesa para nada si resulto muy sexy, a diferencia de todas las demás chicas dado que tu cerebro definitivamente no es normal.

-Sí, sí, sí y si-Emie le sonrió.- Y como también has podido notar, no es fácil leerme el pensamiento porque después de leer Harry Potter y Twilight, tengo pánico de que un maniático con poderes paranormales llegue y lea mis planes e ideas completamente geniales, o piense que estoy completamente loca y me metan a un sanatorio a donde definitivamente no iré porque ahí me vería complemente fuera de moda- Todos la miraron raro, incluido el bombón que estaba frente a ella.

-Sip, me di cuenta-Edward sonrió nervioso - ¿Y donde esta mi cena?

De repente Emie sonrió y todos cayeron en una sala clásica de juicio

-Cierto, Draco Malfoy, dos pasos al frente. ¡Usaremos a un juez justo!-sonrisa maléfica- Todos de pie ante el honorable juez Rudy- sin que nadie supiera cómo, el chico se cambio rápido, y apareció vestido con una túnica, una peluca blanca y un martillito chillante.

-Draco Malfoy. Se te acusa de molestar a la todopoderosa Emie, de atentar contra su reputación de chica maligna, de llamarla ratón de biblioteca y decir que no es suficientemente Slithering cuando su test de 'QUE CASA DE HOGWARTS ERES' dijo Slithering 100%, ah, también se te acusa de hacer que Joss este enamorada de ti y por ende me ignore mas, ¿Cómo te declaras?- Draco abrió la boca, pero no pudo ni decir "a" - ¡No trates de mentir ¡No digas más! Draco Malfoy es declarado culpable y solo para demostrarlo el jurado se lo repetirá- el jurado que consistía en Harry, Sirius, Brenda y Emie dijeron alegremente y al unísono- ¡Culpable!- Bueno, te condeno a que Eddie Cullen te mate por el cuello y venda tus restos a los gitanos -Rudy golpeó la mesa con el martillo que soltó un gracioso chillido.

-¿Qué? ¿Que tuvo de justo ese juicio? ni siquiera pude hablar………-Edward no lo dejo terminar pues se lo tomo de una, destrozo su cuerpo y 3 gitanos, que llegaron de no sé donde, le dieron $.50 centavos por sus restos para usarlo de anzuelo para pescar

-OK, eso fue rápido. -Emie miro a Edward-por cierto ¿Qué tal Malfoy? ¿Sabe tan mal como se ve?

-Si supieras, fue como comerse…..una croqueta de perro, ugh- Edward frunció el ceño

-¡Lo siento, en fin vámonos! ¡Solo por culpa de Malfoy la venganza se cancela! Así que solo nos queda ir a mi lugar favorito en el mundo después de la biblioteca, el centro comercial y un pasillo donde se vendan chocolates -Emie volvió a su buen humor después de la venganza y todos llegaron a la decisión de no hacer enojar a la joven autora.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. podria ser peor'

Emie apareció dos autos debido a que ya eran demasiadas personas para colocarlas en una sola: un Lamborghini Gallardo lp560-4 y un Aston Martín One-77 edición limitada. En el Lamborghini se fueron Sirius, Marco, Edward (que seguramente conduciría a su ridículamente alta velocidad como dijo Joss), Rudy, Tonks, Emie, Joss y Brenda. En el Aston Martín, se fueron Ginny, Nora, Julián, Hermione, Remus frente al volante, Harry y las copias.

En el Lamborghini:

- ¿Tienes que ir tan rápido? – no hacía falta decir que Joss le tenía miedo a la velocidad

- ¡Otra más que critica mi forma de conducir! ¡QUE NO VOY RAPIDO!-Edward ya estaba harto de que lo criticaran.

- Además, la velocidad es más divertida- comento Tonks, que se agarraba del techo de aquel auto.

- ¡Si, te llena de adrenalina! ¡Como cuando mi papa se pone a bailar la moto a 100 Km. x hora! - Emie amaba la adrenalina

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Tenía que ser hombre! – Joss estaba leyendo un libro que se llamaba 'Los Hombres son Basura'

- Por cierto. ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? – Rudy se pico bastante por la lectura de la chica

- Ah... es que estaba aburrida y busque entre los libros de Emie, y encontré este – Joss apenas subió la vista. Y solo señalo un compartimento donde antes había estado ese libro.

- ¿No te basta con golpearme? ¿Ahora le lavas el cerebro? – Marco temía que su ex acabara como feminista extrema

- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa. Y el libro está muy bueno – Emie se ofendió como si nunca hubiera tratado de alejar a la parejita – Aunque no es mala idea… - mueca maléfica.

- ¿Me puedes dar uno? – Tonks quiso saber de que trataba.

- ¡Claro! – apareció una copia para la metamarfoga

- Sabes, ese libro apesta, solo habla de que nosotros los hombres somos basura. Cuando era humano no recuerdo que existieran esos libros – dijo Edward

- Es porque en esa época, los hombres se guardaban sus burradas y pensaban con la cabeza en vez de con……….-hizo una meca incomoda - Bueno, con 'eso', aparte, no se que reclamas, si tu mismo lees sus pensamientos-

- Yo no………. – Marco se vio interrumpido por un ruido

PATAPLAF

- ¡Que rayos es eso! – grito Tonks. El carro empezó a patinar.

- ¡AH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! – Brenda se puso a hiperventilar

- ¡Soy muy joven para morir! – Sirius

- Marco, ahora que moriremos…..- no se sabía si era por la misma desesperación o porque quería hacerlo antes pero Joss tomo la cabeza del susodicho y lo beso con pasión - ¡Te quiero!

- Woa. Por eso mátenme dos veces más – Marco sonrió embobado

- Bueno…aprovechando – Rudy trato de copiar la acción con Joss, que se alejo bruscamente

- Rudy. Controla tus hormonas en este momento – grito Joss

- ¡Ya, ya Que Mujeres! – se volteo con Emie buscando consuelo

- Calma Rudy, algún día te encontraras con una maniática de pelo rojo que te merezca, mientras; CALLENSE TODOS Esto no es nada…… - iba a continuar pero cayeron por un precipicio- ¡NO! La pintura del auto – Emie cerró sus ojos y el carro aterrizo ligero en tierra. Todos respiraron aliviados aunque un poco sorprendidos.

- La pintura. Estuvimos a punto de morir y solo te importa la pintura - Marco no estaba feliz

- Es un Lamborgini Gallardo – le dijo como si eso fuera suficiente la reacción que había tomado - ¿Sabes lo valiosos y escasos que son? Además no íbamos a morir todos, Edward es un vampiro, yo soy la autora, Sirius es demasiado lindo como para que muera, Brenda es como mi hija, Rudy mi mejor amigo, Tonks es guay, Joss es mi hermana y entonces solo quedas tu que acabas de pedir morir dos veces – le sonrió burlona - cumpliría tu deseo de no ser que amo este auto

Se bajaron todos a ver que origino el embrollo

- ¿Un clavo? ¿Un simple clavo? – dijo Sirius

- Vaya, de ahí lo de chiquito pero picoso- dijo Tonks

- Bueno, no estamos tan mal, podría ser que aparecieran más vampiros y licántropos y decidieran exterminarnos… - dijo Rudy

- Rudy. Nunca digas "podría ser peor". Las cosas se pondrán peor

- Definitivamente. – una tétrica voz sonó y apareció James.

- ¿No estabas muerto? – Edward no sabía que se pudieran revivir

- Si lo estaba, pero esto es una historia y en ellas cada vez que sueltan esa frase pasan cosas así – explico Sam que apareció repentinamente

- ¿No eras bueno? - pregunto Joss

- ¿Lo debo repetir? – pregunto Voldemort

- Vaya, esa frasecita sí que es poderosa, mira nomás, aparecen un fulano lobo, un vampiro zombi y un maniático con un ego enorme – dijo Sirius

- Aunque estoy de acuerdo, cabe aclarar que tu ego sobrepasa todos primito – Tonks le sonrió con burla a pesar de que probablemente todos iban a morir ahí mismo.

- Bueno, ya me aburrí, me voy – Emie se puso a caminar y todos la siguieron

- Hey. Soy el ser mas poderoso, un dios que elimina muggles, que casualmente es lo que eres y ¿Me dejas plantado?-Voldemort estaba indignadísimo

- Mira Voldy, realmente me vale queso que un psicópata trate de matarme en este momento, sobre todo por que aquí hay otro vampiro, soy una niña hiperactiva en busca de chocolate, no eres un ser 'sumamente poderoso' sino un tipo X sin ninguna otra cosa con la que ocupar su tiempo y realmente no me interesa ponerme a charlar sobre la importancia de los orígenes de cada persona del mundo - se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando

- ¿Sabes qué? Acabas de hacer que me enoje – le dijo buscando como asustarla

- No molestes y vete a buscar a alguien mas racional-todos lo miraron con burla y siguieron a la autora

- Bien……… ¡TU!-señalo a Joss – prepárate para morir – le amenazó

- Mira, lo mismo que la otra loca, me vale un pepino, así que no me jodas y búscate un hobbie, como coser, hacer manualidades o incluso, dedícate a hacer la próxima película de "El Exorcista"- se dio la vuelta

- Creo que necesito un psicólogo- murmuro Voldemort, la autora se dio vuelta más rápido que un auto en una curva

- ¿Una psicóloga? Es tu día de suerte yo soy una gran psicóloga – la pequeña lo agarró del brazo y lo jaloneó hasta una puerta que apareció de la nada – Mientras ustedes….vayan allá – les señalo un mall que apareció de la nada.


	10. psicologia

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una sala típica de un psicólogo, la autora obligó al villano frustrado a sentarse/recostarse en un sofá, se puso unas gafas sin lentes y se sentó en su escritorio

- Dígame, ¿Cuáles son sus problemas? – lo miro seria

- Bueno. Para empezar, estoy en una sala con una niñita que juega al psicólogo y yo sin saber que hacer cuando se supone que soy una mente sanguinaria-

- ¿Y como lo hace sentir eso? – le con el mismo tono serio de antes, en realidad estaba gritando por dentro. - oh por Dios. Siempre quise decir eso… digo...er...continue-

- Bueno, frustrado, debería pensar en como dominar el mundo ahora que regrese.-

- Ahora, vayamos un poco más atrás. ¿Cómo se siente después de que sus planes hayan sido fallidos 2 veces?

- Eso me enfurece. Yo debía dominar el mundo mágico y eliminar a muggles y sangre sucias.

- ¿De qué le viene su odio a estos? – le pregunto – recuerda usted que es un….sangre sucia como les dice usted-

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? – él no sabía que Dumbledore le contó eso a harry.

- Señor, debería saber que en el libro, Harry Potter es informado de eso antes de asesinarlo - le explico pacientemente.

- ¿Si? ¿Quien le dijo?-

- Dumbledore, y ahora, hablando de el ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos respecto a este?-

- Odio, rabia, ganas de haberlo matado yo mismo -le explico

- ¿Y todo el respeto que debería tener hacia un hombre que se tomo la tarea de sacarlo de ese orfanato, de mostrarle la verdad sobre usted, de enseñarle la magia?, ¿Que ha pasado con él? – le pregunto

- Pues…no lo sé, tal vez se deba a que no confiaba en mi solo porque tenía planes y dominación mundial-

- ¿Y porque quería dominar al mundo?-

- Porque me gusta el poder, además así atraigo a las chicas-

- ¿Y donde están las chicas?-le pregunto burlona

- Eh….-

- Dígame un ejemplo de una mujer interesada en usted-

- Bellatrix - le respondió ufano

- ¿Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿La que estaba casada? ¿La que está muerta? – le pregunto mas burlona

- Bueno…. ¿Nagini?-

- Es una serpiente, además de un horcrux-

-….

- ¿ No será más bien que dado que no consiguió una sola cita de joven, y de alguna manera se dio la idea que el poder las atraía que se dedico a buscar desesperadamente razones para dominar al mundo para obtener poder y ver su deseo cumplido pero dado que eso no funciona de verdad sino que lo único que atraía a esa mortifaga fue el hecho de que creía en su causa y en esa organización usted era el que mandaba, pero no encontraba otro atractivo en usted, se sintió mas frustrado y decidió poner esa frustración en otro y hacerla odio, que se incremento al ver aun mas frustrados sus planes?-le dijo con aires de inteligencia

- Pues… ¿Qué?-no entendió nada

- Bien, no se diga mas, usted necesita una mujer, vaya a hacerse cirugía plástica, póngase atractivo, busque un buen trabajo, busqué una mujer no casada y todo se arreglara, son 10,000 dólares, pero como es inglés, serán 20,000 libras – le sonrió con maldad

- Sabes, ya encontré mi vocación, seré psicólogo, no hay nada mas malvado que eso, cobran mucho, usan, métodos que nos hacen pagar mas y encima toman tiempo – le dijo alegre

- Perfecto, ahora pague-

- ………- la miro – adiós, gracias por la sesión de prueba-

Con eso el villano, ahora futuro psicólogo se desapareció sin pagar

- Sera cabron- completamente enojada, se dirigió afuera y se metió al centro comercial


	11. Una apuesta y una gran batalla

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el Mall

- Me pregunto si Voldemort le hará algo a Emie – dijo Tonks mientras miraban los puestos

- ¿Quien apuesta? Digo que Emie le suelta un rollo que lo confunde y encima le pone un precio que le dejaría en la ruina. – Brenda, si en algo es buena es buscando apuesta en las qué ganara

- 500 libras a que sale con un golpe o un crucio – dijo Sirius pensando en cómo le fue a muchos

- 500 a que el simplemente se va en cuanto se ponga a hablar – se metió Marco que había sufrido muchos discursos y aprendió que era mas fácil irse antes de que se extendiera

- 500 también a que le suelta el rollo y le cobra carísimo. – Edward leyó la mente de todos y decidió que era lo más probable

- ¿Están apostando a costas de mi hermana? – Joss se molestó con su ahora novio

- No, estoy ganado dinero a costa de estos inocentes – le respondió sonriente

- Hum…-

- Oigan, ¿A dónde fueron los demás?-

En el Aston Martín:

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó una copia

- No – dijo Remus

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó la otra copia

- Aun no-

- ¿Ya?-

- No…-

- ¿Y ahora?-

- No...-

- ¿Ahora si? – harto de esas preguntas las miro molestó (y eso que Remus no pierde así la paciencia)

- ¡NO LLEGAREMOS MAS RAPIDO SI SIGUEN PREGUNTANDO!-

- Bueno – le respondieron sonriendo

- Remus – llamo Harry

- ¿Si Harry? – el moreno sonrió

- ¿Ya llegamos? prefirió ignorar esa pegunta, hacia adelante vio un tremendo supermercado, y agradeció a los amigos habidos y por haber que ya habían llegado, no iba a aguantar más de esas preguntas. Aunque también noto que Emie era demasiado imaginativa. Semejante supermercado en medio de una plaza.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – las copias gritaron alegres, abrieron la puerta y saltaron del auto que ni siquiera había parado

- ¡Se van a hacer daño! – Hermione se asustó

- No te preocupes, no les pasa nada, siempre que ven algo que les gusta, saltan del auto – Nora le respondió tranquila a pesar de las locuras de sus hermanas

- OK-

- Pero, ahora debemos parar, a propósito, ¿Qué es ese lugar? – Remus preguntó

- Es Peter Piper pizza, su restaurante favorito- respondió Nora

- ¿Pizza? – Harry se bajo de volada como cualquier adolescente adicto a la pizza

- ¿Y venden chocolates ahí? – Nora asintió

- ¡Yo voy! – mas rápido aun, Remus entró

- Julián, ¿No vas a salir volando?- pregunto Giny

- ¿Porque lo haría?-

- ¡Por fin un hombre maduro!-

- Tengo que vivir con Joss y estar junto a Emie, alguien debe serlo-

- Bueno, vámonos- las chicas y Julián bajaron y entraron al restaurante, encontrando un caos total: niños por doquier, mesas a base de barreras y pizzas, chocolates y refrescos volando por todas partes

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - Ginny camino hacia donde su novio estaba refugiado y aventando una pizza hawaiana.

- No sé, estábamos ordenando y una pizza le dio en la cara a una de las niñitas, ella tomo una pizza y se la lanzo a un niño y de repente esto- explico Harry

- Pues deben parar, y ¿Por qué tu estas lanzando en vez de detenerlos? – pregunto Hermione cubriéndose

- Es que es divertido, además, mira mi camiseta – señaló su camiseta embarrada de queso grasa y refresco

- ¿Divertido? Esto es un caos – Nora no estaba feliz

- Ginny, hay que detenerlo – las chicas se pararon dispuestas a poner orden, hasta que, en un error de cálculo, Remus les lanzo pizza en la ropa

- ¡Ahora sí! – las chicas escogieron una base donde todas las adolescentes en su misma situación atacaban y se pusieron a lanzar pizzas a diestra y siniestra

- Esto por mi bolso Gucci – lanzó una chica de 19 años

- Por mi blusa Prada – una chica de 21 lanzo un pastel de un niño que cumplía ese día y dejaron abandonado a causa de la lucha

- Por nuestros vestidos. – grito el trío lanzando a Remus y Harry una cubeta de alitas de pollo y una pizza familiar de peperoni

En otra base, situada en los juegos, todos los niños y niñas de 14 para abajo tenia a su disposición las mangueras de soda, pasteles, rollos de papel de baño mojados y pizzas apiladas, a diferencia de los mayores, se organizaron y como las expertas en desastres que eran, las copias dictaban ordenes de ataque

- Lancen papel de baño a la base norte de los hombres -ordenó Casandra

- Quiero una lluvia de pizzas de jamón y de queso extra en la base este de las chicas con ropas manchadas – grito Jimena, lo mejor era manchar más su ropa y el queso era la mejor opción

- Flanco este. Prepárense para mojar con soda de naranja al batallón del sureste de señoras tratando de poner orden

- Teniente chupete – una niñita adorable de 3 años con un chupón y carita de ángel avanzó, esta niña era experta en la extorsión – vaya al campo de jóvenes que trataban de ligar y diga que nos aliaremos, necesitamos emboscarlos en los baños de niñas.

La base de Harry, Remus y Julián , que acabo uniéndose después de 5 minutos de intentar razonar, era la de chicos que trataban de ligar, por ser hombres eran los mas desordenados y lanzaban al azar

- Harry. Tenemos que imponer orden – Remus era muy bueno en la guerra y trataba de organizar las filas .Por desgracia, eran puros adolescentes rebeldes

- No hay tiempo…. ¡Hey! Mira una niñita se acerca, alto el fuego – la niñita se acerco con carita de 'no he roto un plato en mi vida' y dijo:

- Buenas tades señod, mi gupo quiede un union pada atacad a la niñas, dicen que si pueden id al baño de niñas – los chicos se miraron y asintieron, después de todo ¿Qué puede hacer un grupo de crìos desordenados?

Caminaron hasta el lugar cubriéndose de la mujeres y justo cuando iban a preguntar

- ¡Al ataque! – la niñita grito la orden y se fue a refugiar en las fuentes de soda con una sonrisa maligna

- ¡Emboscada! – los chicos trataron de huir pero los tenían encerrados en el baño de chicas tras un duro ataque

- Solo faltan las mujeres, lo más sencillo será esperar a que se sientan pegajosas a causa de la soda y trataran de entrar a mojarse, paremos, juntémonos en la torre y cuando lo hagan las encerramos junto a los hombres – las copias discutían entre si el plan de ataque

-¡Todd, da la orden de refugio en la torre y diles que lleven todas las municiones a la misma!- el pequeño de 8 que no sentía nada de malo en obedecer unas niñas de 5 por la razón de que los estaban llevando a la victoria obedeció y dio la señal

- Retirada – todos tomaron todo y subieron a la torre de juegos

- ¿Oyeron?, se han refugiado en la torre, hay que lavarnos la ropa que ya me siento pegajosa – las mujeres y adolescentes se dirigieron al baño, al entrar se encontraron con los hombres que gritaron – no cierren la… - muy tarde

La puerta se cerró y se quedaron encerrados todos

- ¡Busquen bolsos y carteras! – los niños se dirigieron a buscar el botín, lo repartieron y resultó muy bueno

- ¡Vamos al mall!- las gemelas sonrieron - ¿Quién sabe conducir?

Una chica de 14 levanto la mano

- Vamos pues – la gemela contó a los chicos- tu llévate el auto en caso de que traten de seguirnos, que lo hagan a pie, necesito un celular, hay que conseguir transporte

- Una niñita de 6 entrego uno a las copias - ¿Hola? ¿Autobuses Hyperfast? Necesitamos uno en el Peter Piper. Gracias-

5 minutos después

- Todo está muy callado ¿Qué pasara allá afuera?- un joven pegó el oído en la puerta

- Están diciendo algo sobre cuanto será por que los lleven al mall – todos se alarmaron

- Están….esperen ¿Si? Bien lo leeré- el chico tomo un sobre bajo la puerta – dice:

'estimados adolescentes, jóvenes desordenados, empleados y padres encargados:

Después de esta refrescante batalla, hemos decidido ir a un pequeño paseo al mall, no se preocupen, tenemos suficiente dinero para todos, y una amiga nuestra nos cuidara, espero que encuentren como salir, si no, ahí hay suficientes pizzas para unas semanas.

Con cariños: Mara Jimena y Mara Casandra. Representantes y comandantes del batallón de los menores.

PD: el baño esta abierto, pero cerramos el local xD,

- ¿Que ellos qué? – una mujer de 30 años gritó

- ¿Se fueron al Mall? – Ginny no podía entender como rayos lograron todo eso

- Mas importante, salgamos de ese baño que me sofoco – Hermione exclamo, sin mencionar que los chicos en busca de ligues la estaban asediando

- Si, me siento incomoda – Nora estaba apretujada entre un chico de 17 que la miraba descaradamente y una señor gordo que sudaba mucho

Afuera del baño, las rejas del local estaban puestas y una nota colgaba de la puerta

El chico que leyó la primera carta leyó:

'Si se preguntan cómo logramos todo esto: somos mas listos que unos simples adolescentes con hormonas revueltas y unos adultos estirados y aburridos, con cariños: sus hermanitos fastidiosos, primitas utilizadas para ligar y pequeñas ignoradas, gracias por el dinero'


	12. Alice esta aqui!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el Mall:

- Oigan, ¿A dónde fueron los demás? – antes de que dijeran 'pió' un temblor se sintió

- ¡Holaaaa!- un batallón de niños se acercó al grupo.

- Hola, ¿Que hacen? – Brenda abrazo a sus hermanitas

- A...- un niño iba a soltar una mentira pero Edward se adelantó

- Acaban de encerrar en un restaurante a un montón de jóvenes y adultos, entre ellos Ginny, Tonks, Nora, Harry, Remus y Julián, les robaron el dinero y vienen a gastarlo – los miro con severidad

- Por eso deberían aprender oclumancia Brian – las copias miraron mal al chico que ni siquiera sabía que era eso – mira chismoso, no te metas donde no te llamen, Brenda, veníamos a preguntar donde esta Emie, queremos ir a comprar una cuantas cosas y como ella es una obsesiva compulsiva de las compras, si se entera de que compramos sin ella, nos mata-

- Esta traumando a un pobre tipo en una sesión psicológica – les explico

- ¿Otra vez? Pero desde que Mario fue a una hora antes de su boda y termino dejando su trabajo de dueño de la compañía 'Microsoft office y se la dio a un grupo de adictos a la computación, se volvió gay travestido y llamándose a si mismo 'María', juro que no lo haría de nuevo - Rudy la miro

- O sea que la chica que secuestro a Malfoy, ¿Se iba a casar con una mujer, y era el dueño de Microsoft?-las copias asintieron- por Dios. Hice una cita con ella para el viernes – todos lo miraron con pena

- Maldito, codo, sin vergüenza Va a ver Que se prepare, el grandísimo hijo de bruja. Cabronazo - Emie llego despotricando contra Voldemort – ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Los dejo 1 hora y acaban secuestrando a una bola de niños? – los miro mal – necesito comprar, necesito zapatos, blusas, faldas, vestidos de noches, de gala para día, de verano, abrigos, chamarras, jeans, blusas, tops…..hay tanto que necesito, llamare ayuda. En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas ¡Alice!-

Edward se alarmo, una niña adicta a las compras acababa de llamar a su hermanan maniática obsesiva compulsiva de las compras

- ¡Hola! Soy Alice Cullen, ¿Alguien me llamo? – a diferencia de los demás lo primero que hizo fue presentarse

- Soy Emie, ¡NECESITO UNA SESIÓN DE COMPRAS INTENSIVA! ¡AHORA! Y pensé que nadie mejor para acompañarme que tú, tienes más aguante y experiencia – acababa de tocar el punto sensible de Alice que le abrazo al borde del llanto, que tendría si llorara

- Te ayudo. Empecemos con las blusas. A Prada – las chicas salieron volando y nadie hacia nada mas que mirarse

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a comprar – el batallón miniatura se fue a comprar juguetes, mascotas, y dulces

- ¡Ustedes! Vengan ya – los chicos suspiraron y avanzaron hacia las tiendas.

- ¿Solo 5? Necesito a mas para llevar las ropas – Emie apareció a Harry, Remus, Julián, Ginny, Hermione y Nora.

- ¡Libertad al fin! – proclamo Harry

- Yo estoy igual de feliz, créeme -respondió Hermione. Pero al parecer poco les iba a durar la libertad.

- Tú, tú y tú. Me ayudan a llevar las bolsas ahora – señalo a los otros 3 chicos que la siguieron, suspirando de impotencia.

- ¡Me voy a morir de aburrimiento! – exclamo Rudy

- ¿Qué tiene las mujeres con comprar?-pregunto Sirius

- ¿Cuántas maniáticas de las compras hay en el mundo? – pregunto Edward (N/B: Eso es difícil definir)

- ¡Yo quería estar con tonks! – renegó Remus. Estaba harto que la separaran de ella

- ¿Cuánto va a tardar? – le pregunto Harry a Edward

- No lo sé, Alice puede durar días comprando, y de la otra chica no lo se

- Chicos, lamento informarles que Emie, puede durar tanto como Alice sin gastar nada de energía, para ella es como comer o dormir, algo que le sale natural- suspiro Joss

- Hum…… Emie, ¿Puedes aparecer a un chico lindo para entretenerme? – pidió Nora

- Bien dado lo que tuvieron que pasar, te daré a alguien parecido al mas lindo de los lindos – cerró sus ojos – voala, ahí tienes: Cedric Diggorry, disfrútalo

Nora corrió al lado del chico

- Soy Nora, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano

- Cedric Diggory – le respondió galante

- ¿Paseamos? – el chico estaba a punto de aceptar cuando una chica albina, de pelo castaño y ojos dorados apareció

- ¡Suelta a mí esposo!


	13. Celos y una pequeña explosion

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Soy Nora, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano

- Cedric Diggory – le respondió galante

- ¿Paseamos? – el chico estaba a punto de aceptar cuando una chica albina, de pelo castaño y ojos dorados apareció

- ¡Suelta a mí esposo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Esposo? – preguntó Nora

- ¿Esposo? – repitió Cedric

- Si, MI esposo – Bella miró a la adolescente con los ojos negros de furia

- M…bella, creo que te confundes de chico - Emie señalo a Edward que veía la escena anonadado

- ¿Edward? Pero si tu eres MI edward ¿Quién es ese? - señalo a Cedric

- Cedric Diggory – respondió igual de coqueto

- ¡Hola! Edward! – el vampiro llego en menos de 2 segundos junto a su esposa – ¿Qué rayos haces en un mall, con una bola de tipos que ni se quienes son, a excepción de Alice, con tu gemelo perdido aquí?-

- Bueno, amor,…..eh – Edward seguía en shok

- Ay va el mismo discurso, sabes, estoy ocupada comprando, te doy la grabación – Emie lanzó una cinta y un reproductor a Bella y salió junto a Alice comprando frenéticamente, mientras tanto los chicos las seguían cargados de paquetes.

Bella puso la cinta:

'-Holaaaa. Soy Emie, una preadolescente hiperactiva adicta al chocolate, este es mi fic, aparecí a toda esta bola de personajes para entretenerme, no te lo estoy explicando por que el cabronazo codo de voldemort no me pago mi sesión de psicología y cuando me cabreo necesito comprar, por cierto, apareciste por celosa, porque edward no me hacia caso y por que…. ¡Necesitamos a alguien que se pruebe también las ropas! Me vale un pepino tu repulsión a comprar, se mujer. En este momento debo estar en la sección de converses, todas las demás también están obligadas a probarse ropa. El otro fulano que se parece a tu esposo es Cedric Diggory de la saga "Harry Potter", no pasa nada, solo que el de tu libro es un pequeño plagio de J.K, pero uno muy bueno, en lo personal me gustan ambos, y como me dan ataques de Perry el ornitorrinco…..este mensaje se destruirá en 5…4…3...2...1, si no te alcanzó el tiempo, lo siento'

BOOOM

El mensaje explotó, el cabello de Bella acabo todo revuelto y ella llena de cenizas

- Creo que ya entiendo….

- Bella. Estamos en la sección de zapatos de vértigo. Si no vienes a probarte lo que te demos usaras unos de 20 cm., que aunque no lo creas existen – la voz cantarina de Alice la saco de su trance y salió de volada a probarse ropa, además, no iba a dejar a Edward cerca de tantas mujeres...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Mall, caidas, y ¡el horror! ¿acaso no?

Después de pasar a casi todas las tiendas, se dirigieron a Liverpool, uno de los mejores lugares para comprar de todo.

-wow. ¡¡Esta tienda esta muy bien surtida!!- Alice daba brinquitos de alegría

-¡si! ¡¡Además venden videojuegos, televisiones, camas!!-Emie miraba todo a una velocidad increíble

-oigan, ¿podemos comprar algo que nos entretenga?- pregunto Rudy, y como era el consen de Emie, ella accedió.

-bien, vamos a ver las patinetas, los cds, y luego pasamos a los videojuegos, al fin y al cabo, me gustan todas esas cosas- se encaminaron hacia la sección de deportes.

-¡¡guay!! ¡¡Mira!! ¡¡Una bicicleta de montaña!!- marco corrió a verlas arrastrando a una fastidiada Joss.

-¡¡patinetas!! Quiero una- Emie corrió a ver las patinetas y revisar cual le iba mejor.

Se subió a una patineta un poco mas larga, se dio impulso…y cayó al suelo sonoramente estrellándose con un estante lleno de pelotas de básquet que le dieron de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡¡auch!!- todos corrieron a ver la chica que, con un chichón en la cabeza enorme, los miro y cayo desmayada.

-okay. Esto es grave- Joss se preocupo por su hermana

-Hm.…esto es peor que cuando se cayó de un árbol y acabo con una contusión.- Brenda la miro sin darle mucha importancia dado que las caídas eran algo común en Emie.

-yo soy doctor, voy a ver que le pasa- dijo Edward, la pusieron en una cama que estaba cerca y Edward se puso a ver sus signos vitales- no esta tan mal, es solo por el golpe……- un ruido sonó, luego un temblor y las luces se apagaron.

-¡¡ ¿que rayos sucede?!!- Nora se estaba aterrando y se aferro a Cedric.

El lugar fue iluminado por una luz rojiza. Joss se estremeció y miro el lugar de un lado a otro con la expresión de Emie al ver a 'Trejo Mary'

-¡¡oh no!! ¡¡Parece que como Emie no esta para controlar este desastre la historia son sus sueños!! Y creo conocer este, Emie me hablo de el, le paso cado se comió 40 suspiros en el mall, y se quedo dormida en el auto….recen porque no sea así, oh va a aparecer...- un ruido de motor sonó- el tipo loco con la sierra y vestido de mimi Mouse!! ¡¡Corran!!- Joss salio disparada, nadie supo porque hasta que alguien con uno de esos disfraces enormes que dan un calor de muerte apareció……….con una sierra y una expresión sádica.

- ¡Que rayos ve esta niña!!-grito Tonks. Todos se fueron corriendo en direcciones diferentes.

En el pasillo entre deportes y juguetería:

- sabes, esto me recuerda a una mezcla de Scooby Doo, masacre en Texas y viernes 13.- Harry se escondió en la sección de mascotas junto a Brenda

-si, mi prima tiene prohibido comer dulces antes de dormir desde que despertó a sus padres pensando que eran aliens, de echo los amenazo con un tenedor.- Harry la miro con pánico.

- ¿y sabes como acaba este el sueño?- Brenda lo miro triste

-bueno….en el están mas o menos 17 personas, todos se van a esconder en diferentes lugares… creo que matan a casi todos, excepto a 6, 2 estaban en el pasillo de limpieza, 3 en el de dulces, y 1, que estaba en el de peluches, creo que será mejor que vayamos al ese, porque podemos escondernos entre los peluches mas grandes.- Harry y Brenda se desplazaron hasta ahí y se escondieron bajo un oso, un pingüino, un dragón y una enorme serpiente de peluche.

-au, algo me pellizco-exclamo Harry saliendo de la cubierta de peluches, miro a Brenda con los ojos acusadores. La aludida salio al igual y alzo sus manos en gesto indignado.

-no fui yo, solo le soy fiel a Rob-se defendió. Ambos volvieron a ocultarse mientras del otro lado una chica pelinegra y bronceada de 15 años con una mueca satisfecha/pervertida se escabullía fuera de los peluches

En el de ropa para damas:

Tonks, Alice y Casandra avanzaban muy silenciosamente. Bueno, silencioso hasta que Tonks se tropezó con un perchero y se hizo un escándalo.

- ¿que rayos...?-Alice estaba a punto de regañarla cuando mimi Mouse apareció, con su sierra encendida.

- ¡¡vámonos!!- las chicas huyeron y se escondieron en un probador cada una.

Mimi abrió una puerta y Casandra la miro mal y le dijo- ¡¡esta ocupado!!- mimi asintió y salio rápidamente, después de todo, era mujer y sabia que no debías meterte a algo si esta ocupado.

En el salón de maquillaje:

Remus, Ginny, Jimena, Rudy y Sirius se escondían tras un gran espejo, mimi paso por el, todos suspiraron de alivio, pero se detuvieron cuando esta regreso a verse en el espejo y hacer una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta.

-¿crees que se mire mucho?- Sirius le pregunto a Remus en voz baja

-espero que no- la ratona se fue del lugar

-¿no se supone que era un tipo, vestido de mimi?- pregunto Rudy.

-¡¡oye!! Los hombres también se miran mucho en los espejos-Ginny lo miro molesta.

-solo mira a Sirius-dijo Remus. El aludido los miro ofendido y siguió caminando, hasta que se vio en el espejo y se quedo admirándose.

En el departamento de música e instrumentos:

Joss, Edward, Cedric, Nora y bella, se escondieron tras un estante de música heavy.

-donde dejamos a Emie?- Joss se dio cuenta de que su inconsciente hermana no estaba

-yo que se, la dejamos en la cama.- dijo Cedric

- Edward, Bella, ¿porque están escondidos?- pregunto Nora

-¿para que no nos mutilen?- Bella la miro sarcástica, además, aun no confiaba en ella.

-no, ¡¡ustedes son vampiros!! No les pasara nada-los miro exasperada

-en este momento, somos humanos, ella soñó que humanos quedaron atrapados en un mall con un psicótico con una sierra siguiéndolos, por eso no podemos defendernos, o los de Harry Potter hacer magia- explico Edward-así que estamos tan desamparados como ustedes-

-esto apesta- dijo Nora

-si, pero lo único que podemos hacer par que esto acabe es despertar a la loca de mi hermana, así que hay que ir por ella y buscar la forma de despertarla.-dijo Joss.

Los 5 caminaron hasta la cama…………que estaba vacía.

-¿donde rayos esta?- dijo Bella

En el departamento de dulces:

Marco, Hermione y Julián, que llevaba a Emie en el hombro estaban en el puesto de gomitas.

-¿que hacemos?-pregunto Julián

-quedarnos callados- dijo Hermione.

-¿no seria mas fácil despertarla?- pregunto marco

-lo seria si supiéramos como despertar a alguien inconsciente-le respondió.

-no sabría con alguien normal, pero conozco a esta loca y a su hermana, lo único que la hará reaccionar seria chocolate.- dijo alegre de conocer suficiente a las hermanas.

Tomaron una barra de chocolate hershey y se lo pusieron el la boca. Después de 5 minutos, todo regreso a la normalidad.

-¡¡dame mas!!- Emie trataba de quitarle la barra entera a Julián

-¡¡cálmate!!-le dio la barra y Emie la comió como si fuera lo único en el mundo.

-y… ¿Qué me perdí?- les pregunto mientras miraba el lugar

-nada, ¡¡solo soñaste al estupido con la moto sierra que se dedico a tratar de matarnos!!- le grito Hermione

-¿de nuevo? Bueno, ya faltaba poco para que soñara con el….por cierto, ¿porque estaba dormida?-

-te caíste de la patineta y quedaste inconsciente- le explico marco

-vaya, nunca había quedado inconsciente…espera- tomo una hoja que traía en su bolsillo con cosas anotadas- caída de patineta: listo. Quedar inconsciente: listo-

-¿que haces?-pregunto extrañada Hermione

-tengo anotadas todas las diferentes maneras en las que me he lastimado, es bastante larga- le dijo alegre- vamos, voy a reunir a los demás.- cerro sus ojos y estaban de nuevo en el pasillo de deportes.

-¡¡Emie!! ¡¡Me había preocupado!!¡¿¿ ¡Ves porque no debes comer tanta azúcar!??! ¡¡El estupido ratón con falda casi nos mata!!-Joss zarandeo a su hermana en una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

-¿ratón? No era un ratón, recuerda de la ves que estaba aprendiendo a usar los patines en línea, y que perdí el control al tirarme de la rampa y que aterrice sobre una chica vestida de mimi Mouse en un carnaval de Disney, le tengo miedo porque se e rompió la barra de chocolate que llevaba, es la pesadilla mas suave que tengo-le recordó.

-¿¿¡¡que un loco trate de matarte en un mall es lo mas suave que tienes??!! ¿Que es lo mas terrorífico?-le pregunto Sirius

-¡¡estar en un mall sin dinero o tarjeta de debito llena!!Y estar en una promoción de todo el chocolate que puedas comer por 5 pesos, y tener la boca cosida de alguna manera- les dijo con un tono de pánico.

-lo del mall me pasa a mi también.- comento Alice

-bueno, ¿que hacemos ahora?- todos se miraron confundidos

-¿no estamos obligados a hacer lo que tu quieras?- pregunto Harry

-mas o menos, no soy tan tirana, acepto sugerencias-les dijo alegre

-¿vamos a un parque de patinaje?- pregunto Brenda

-¡NO!-exclamaron todos los demás

-mejor al botánico- dijo Joss

-¡¡a una convención anime!!- dijo Rudy

- ¡a jugar Quidditch!- dijo Harry

-¡¡De compras!!No…ya lo estábamos haciendo, a hacernos makeovers!!- grito Alice

-¡¡a un concierto de piano!!- dijo Edward

-¡¡a la biblioteca!!- dijo Remus

-¡¡vayamos a la Push!!- exclamo bella recordando los momentos con Jacob.

-¡¡si!!- grito Emie

-¡no!- refuto Edward

-¡¡votemos!!- dijo Alice

-los que estén a favor de ir a la Push, donde hay playas, acantilados, motocicletas y tipos híper sexys que se transforman en licántropos ¡¡que digan si!! Los que prefieran seguir peleando y no pasar el rato con los chicos más sexys del mundo que digan no- sentencio Emie

-¡¡oye!! Como que los chicos más sexys!! ¡¡Aquí estamos nosotros!!- exclamo Harry

-¡¡si!!- apoyo Edward

-¡¡solo digan si o no!!- grito Joss exasperada

-¡¡a favor!!- dijo Alice

-no- dicto Cedric

-¡¡yo quiero ver a Jacob!!- grito Joss.

-¿¡¡para que?!! ¡¡Ni loco!!- exclamo marco

-¡¡playas haya voy!!- exclamo Brenda

-¡suena bien!- exclamo Hermione

-¡antes muerto!- exclamo apasionadamente Sirius

-chicos sexy? Me apunto- dijo Nora

-¡no dejare que mi novia ande con una bola de niñatos!- dijo el celoso Harry

-¡¡solo por celoso digo si!!- dijo Ginny

-¿para que voy a interesarme en licántropos si ya soy uno?- dijo Remus

-porfa Rem Rem-dijo Tonks-yo estoy a favor-

-¡¡yo digo que si!! Extraño a Jake, y quiero ver mi moto- dijo bella

-¡¡ni loco!! ¡¡Bella desiste!! ¡¡Es peligroso!!-Edward trato de deslumbrar a bella.

-Edward, no deslumbres a bella, además, lo de 'bella es muy peligroso' ¡ya me harta! Bella, no seas tan fácil y mantén tus decisiones, ¿no se supone que eres una cabezota? Copias, Rudy: su voto es ley- dijo Emie solemne

-mh...que hay de interesante en la Push?-pregunto Rudy

-playa, motos, chicos enormes…- bella trataba de convencer a Rudy pero este no se interesaba en nada de lo que decía.

-¡¡hay chicas en traje de baño y mojadas por la playa!!- dijo Emie sabiendo lo que le interesaba al chico

-¡¡yo voy!!- grito Rudy

Las copias se pusieron a hablar en secreto, sin que nadie entendiera lo que decían

-tras muchas reflexiones y discusiones profundas, hemos decidido que vamos- dijo Casandra

-si prometen que harán algo estupido y peligroso- concluyo Jimena

-¿porque?-pregunto Emie

-no importa, di si lo harán o no.- corto Jimena

-OK, lo haremos, romperemos con todos los récords de cosas estupidas y peligrosas, de manera que cualquier adolescente querrá ser como nosotros- Edward la miro entre sorprendido y enojado

-¿¡como que lo haremos!? ¡No dejare que pongas en riesgo a mi esposa!-

-si lo harás, o bella se casa con Jacob en mi fic!-amenazo

-ok, ¡pero que sepas que me vengare!!- la miro resentido

-si así lo quieres-la chica se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Hum, ¿Cuánto tengo sin actualizar?, debería ser ilegal….de cualquier manera, no creo mucho en los polis.

Bueno, aclarando, los sentidos preocuátioratorios de Edward (palabra inventada por mi justo ahora, ¿no es triaravillosotastico?) son solo porque este fic esta casi totalmente basado en exageraciones sin sentido que mantienen un orden caótico, pero esa es la ley del caos. ; )

En fin, les doy saludos y felices fiestas, etc., etc. ¡que santa les traiga muchos regalos junto a su brillante colaborador!, ¡Vin Diesel!

PD: perdón por no actualizar, pero últimamente mi desempeño académico tuvo un giro, por lo que me he tenido que poner al día, y he cogido un ridículo resfriado que causa que mi madre se acerque demasiado a mi con intensiones viles y malvadas, cof, cof.

(Emy escucha que la llaman por su nombre y es su madre ofreciéndole un vaso de te helado, lo toma con alegría, tanto toser da sed, y lo bebe)

De cualquier manera debo agradecer que….

(Emy escupe todo el contenido del vaso a la pantalla, el maldito te lleva la medicina, pero no la engañaran)

Ok, cuando llegan al te es algo personal, debo irme y decirle algunas cosas a mi mama y pedirle a Paúl la pasta dental.

¡Chau!


	15. ¡Playa, egos, peleas!

Hola gente, people, personnes (francés xD), menschen, etc.

Ya vencí mi crisis, mi mamá dice que lo que pasa es que soy una terca sin remedio y que debería de tirar mi computadora y aprender a ser una buena ama de casa (JA! Como si yo fuera a hacer eso alguna vez, mi marido ya debe de saber que conmigo o con me ayuda o con se chinga. Jaja, nah, ya en serio, he vuelto a las andadas, muacks, gracias a la linda señorita que me mando un rev, no como ciertos lectores mal agradecidos que se olvidan de su pobre autora, pero eso ay es cosa suya.

Así que, acá va mi capi.

Pd: saludos a mi 'stephi-father' (con eso me refiero a mi padrastro, para los que se quedaron medio confundidos por mi mala caligrafía y pronunciación en general, pero Stepfather me suena muy frío, y no le digo padrastro porque es ingles, así que así lo dejo)

Pd2: parece ser que mi abuelo tiene algo así como un tumor en el estomago, así que ya no me dejan ponerme a pelear con el, (en mi familia solo hay dos personas como yo, yo y mi abuelo y parte de nuestra relación se basa en pelear, los demás prefieren alejarse lentamente para luego salir corriendo, si, como conmigo, soy una buena forma de sacar la frustración) y ahora yo no puedo evitar verlo y querer ir y gritarle todo lo que puedo.

De cualquier forma, le mando abrazos y deseos de que este bien.

-¡¡waaaa!! ¡¡Playas!! ¡¡Sol!! ¡Enterrar a la gente en la arena cuando esta dormida y que mueran ahogadas!- Emie saltaba feliz mientras sus compañeros se alejaban disimuladamente ante la ultima declaración.

-Emie, ¿donde están los licántropos?- pregunto Joss

-¡aquí!-

Y como si se tratase de guardianes de la bahía, los licántropos aparecieron en traje de baño y avanzando lenta y sensualmente por el agua, pero sin ninguna mujer por suerte.

-um… ¿por que van tan lento?-les pregunto Brenda extrañada, para mala suerte de la niña ella era demasiado joven y nunca había visto al súper sexy actor de 'Guardianes de la bahía en acción'.

-oh, ¡es para dar un mejor efecto!- respondió Quil encogiéndose de hombros cuando finalmente llegaron al lado del grupo. Emie sonrío y trato de imitar el caminar lento y seductor, tropezándose con una almeja, por lo que la pateo con fuerza y se levanto sin bajarle al entusiasmo.

-bueno, ¡yo quiero conocer a Seth!!-grito Emie emocionada y casi tumbando al licantropito de la excitación.

-¡hola!-el licántropo más joven y sexy del mundo (n/a: lo siento por las fans de Jacob) fue hacia la joven autora un poco extrañado porque la niña diera botes en su lugar.

-¡¡hola!! Eres mi licántropo favorito-dijo con baba casi saliendo de su boca.

-¿si? ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara Jacob!- el licántropo se puso a hacer un bailecito de 'yo soy superior'

Y entonces, emergiendo de la oscuridad, apareció Jacob Black, con el pecho descubierto y mojado, viéndose totalmente deslumbrante, y como era de esperarse, todas, excepto Emie que con Seth estaba mas que feliz, gritaron entusiasmadas y corrieron a el olvidándose de sus respectivas parejas, sonaron aplausos y gritos de fans de la nada.

-¡ah! ¡¡Que sepas que desde siempre que te he preferido sobre Edward!!-le grito Joss a su ídolo licántropo favorito.

-oh, ¿esos músculos son por convertirte o por el ejercicio?-le pregunto Nora coqueta

-ambos-respondió con el ego en las nubes

-¡me encanta tu sonrisa!- le dijo Hermione

-¡Jake! ¡Te ves muy bien! ¿Has pegado un buen estirón no?-le halago Bella

Del otro lado donde los hombres se juntaron molestos

-oh, por dios, ¿no se supone que te preferían a ti?-le dijo Sirius molesto a Edward.

-lo hacían, hasta que Rob Pattison decidió arruinar mi imagen de chico súper sexy con sus intentos de sonrisa torcida y pelo tieso –dijo frustrado ante los recuerdos de miles de adolescentes viendo revistas en un puesto y llamando al actor 'baboso con pinta de león vagabundo en momentos de ebriedad' (n/a: lo siento, pero de donde yo vengo eso es una realidad, ¿viva Culiacán?)

-¿¡como que pelo tieso!? ¡Chupasangre de pacotilla!-Rob Pattison apareció iracundo

-¡¡a ti te quería ver niño bonito!!- Edward se acerco furioso con el actor que arruinaba su reputación de Sex Simbol.

-¡¡si!! ¿Ven? Por eso amo la playa, pasa de lo mejor!-Emie salto alegre y se interpuso entre los chicos que miraron extrañados como una chica que no les llegaba ni al hombro se metía en medio de un océano de testosterona en acción con una gran sonrisa- bien, ¡haremos esto de la manera correcta!-apareció un Ring con ambos tipos a cada esquina y Emie con un micrófono y voz de anunciador de Monsters Truck miro a los tipos sonriendo-vaya, y pensar que en este momento podría estar sentada y viendo Greys Anatomy, Edward, tu te quedas sin tus poderes, pero seguirás viéndote mucho mas sexy que este -miro a Robert despectiva- a ti te dejo igual que no tienes arreglo-

-oye, ¿porque no te derrites ante mi? ¡¡Soy Robert Pattison!!-le dijo ofendido

-porque: 1: Edward es mas sexy que tu y tiene poderes, 2: tu sonrisa torcida apesta, por eso ultimo estoy segura que me van a golpear tus fans. -Emie sufrió escalofríos por la perspectiva de miles de fans atacándola- y 3: ¡¡soy leal a los libros!! Al único personaje que siempre amare a pesar que el del libro este mas bueno es a Sirius Black y solo porque esta casi tan bueno como el original- Sirius la miro con orgullo paternal-así que, pues, ya saben, no golpes bajos, ni a la cara que se estropean y a ti no te dan trabajo y tu espantas a tus presas-miro a los chicos respectivamente y se bajo del Rin- ¡Rudy! Tu eres el arbitro, por ser justo y noble-todos alzaron una ceja como diciendo '¿esta bromeando verdad?'- yo relato la pelea.- una mesa de comentarista apareció y Brenda del lado de Rob, Emie, del de Edward y Hermione porque debía haber alguien imparcial se sentaron y ajustaron sus micrófonos.

- la pelea mas épica desde que mi hermana y yo discutimos por quien era el licántropo que mereciera mas ser cubierto por chocolate que tuve con mi hermana hace una semana comienza, por cierto: yo dije que Seth, a pesar de que Joss apoyo a Jacob-empezó Emie provocando sonrojos en Seth y una sonrisa engreída en Jacob (N/A: a mi que Seth con chocolate queda mejor).

-¡vemos como Edward empieza con un gancho derecho que Robert evita por una garra!-dijo Brenda

-¿una garra? ¿Quién usa esa expresión? Bien, Robert le da una izquierda que le da en el estomago a Edward y luego lo patea en las costillas, ¡ahora Edward se levanta y agarra una vaca que lanza sobre Robert!, ¡¿no es ilegal?-pregunto Hermione

-pues según el manual de reglas de lucha y manejo de bovinos Acme, a solo $9.99 achakates con 'misa' y 'ganstercard' (la tarjeta no 1 para los criminales)- Emie compuso una expresión de comercial mostrando un libro tamaño súper enciclopedia- no lo se y a nuestro arbitro no parece importarle mucho-sentenció sonriendo.

-¡¡corrupto!!-grito la multitud que veía la pelea (los personajes, una bola de adolescentes sin vida social, el club de fans de Robert, el club de fans de Edward y uno que otro frekie que pasaba por el lugar)

-¡¿A quien le importa?! ¡Esto esta bueno!-les grito Rudy-y ahora callen que me distraen y dejare que Rob le de en la cara a Edward, o Edward a Robert, no me importa mucho realmente-les amenazo nuestro corrupto arbitro

-OK, Edward logra dale a Pattison un buen golpe con la derecha y ¡Pattison cae!... ¡esperen! ¡Se recupera! ¡Vamos Pattison! ¡Sabemos que eres mas feo pero no te dejes!!-grito Emie con una sonrisa maliciosa ante la expresión ofendida de Robert y su prima.-dioses, y pensar que mi madre me dijo que no viera peleas por que la violencia me dejaría traumada y como una psicópata semi-asesina con necesidades de comer chocolate-suspiro, Hermione y Brenda intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a la pelea.

-¡¡Robert!! Pelea, no me importa que seas actor, ¡¡tu eres mas hot que Edward!-grito Brenda fiel a la comercialización que dan los medios, y porque no había leído los libros de la saga aun.

-vemos como Edward se enfurece por el ultimo comentario y se decide a demostrar su hombría y atractivo, a mi que esta mas bueno- comento Hermione sin poder evitar ver lujuriosamente el rostro de Edward que ahora suda por el esfuerzo de luchar sin sus fantásticos y vampiricos poderes.

-¡¡Hermione!! ¡No puedes decirle a otro hombre que esta mas bueno!- grito Sirius con sus celos a la orden.

-ya, ya, como vemos todos los hombres tienen un ego que debe ser tratado con cuidado. ¡Oh! Miren, gracias a que mi esposo me distrajo no vi como Edward lograba que Robert cayera, ya van 3…4…6…8...10 ¡¡Edward gana!!-Edward se paro e hizo su baile de la victoria correspondiente.

-bien, para los que también voltearon a ver a Sirius el celoso, lo que paso es que Edward le hizo una llave y luego salto a las cuerdas y le encajo el codo, pero lo bueno, es que Robert no tiene marcas en la cara ¡¡Robert!! ¡¡Yo te sigo amando!! ¡No le hagas caso a mi anormal prima que no tiene buen gusto!-grito Brenda

-¡oye! ¡¿Como que no tengo buen gusto, pequeña pulga desagradecida!?-Emie se volteo a su prima molesta, hasta que vio a todas las fans de Robert Pattison MUCHO más molestas porque su ídolo fue golpeado, y sufrió un escalofrío-am... eso estuvo intenso, y antes de que cualquier fan maniática del actor me mate por dejar que eso pase, ¡¡miren Jacob Black esta surfeando!!-la autora preadolescente huyo a esconderse en algún lugar que no revelare hasta el próximo capitulo esperando que las fans se olviden de lo que paso, o conseguir unos guaruras buenos, mientras las mujeres se volvieron a admirar a Jacob Black, a excepción de Bella que se quedo a halagar a su ahora ganador esposo. Mientras podrán deleitarse imaginando a Jacob Black haciendo distintas cosas:

Jacob Black surfeando.

Jacob Black cocinando sin camiseta tiras de tocino y quemándose el pecho por lo que gime de dolor. (n/a: nunca cocinen tocino sin camiseta chicos.)

Jacob Black afeitándose, aún sin camiseta, y mirando extrañado a las personas que lo miran desde el otro lado de la pantalla con caras idiotizadas.

Jacob Black comiéndose una vaca entera un tanto incomodo porque lo siguen mirando mientras la vaca (porque si, sigue viva) alza una ceja en plan 'tío, en serio creo que te acosan'.

Jacob Black hablando con Selena Gómez.

Jacob Black besándose con Selena Gómez y...

¡ESPEREN UN PUTO MINUTO!

(ndB (nota de Brenda, ¿así se escribe verdad?): mi prima, ha dejado la computadora enojada porque ha visto a un tipo moreno besuqueándose con alguna muchacha en la televisión y esta gritando groserías ahora que mi tía no esta en la casa, mientras tanto tomo su computadora prestada, para revisar el face, obvio...¿como que mi prima no tiene mucha vida social, eh? ¡Dios, ya viene!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Ok, generalmente no aclaración: se que casi nunca dejo comentario porque soy bastante distraída, pero esto lo debo hacer antes de que me mutilen las miles de fans de Jacob, Robert Pattison y Seth.

Respecto a Seth, es que soy joven y ese chico es un dulcecito andante, ¿como no enamorarme de el chico? jajaja.

Jacob es completamente la bomba más sexy y con el mayor sex apel que he visto... bueno, más bien Taylor, pero Jacob tiene sus puntos, en el libro o la peli y la radio aunque aun no haya salido que yo sepa, de cualquier manera tuve que dejar la nota de la venenosa de mi 'primita querida' porque mi hermana me lo ha recomendado, lo bueno es que hoy la condenada se queda a dormir (planes malignos figurando en la mente de la joven chica en venganza de su en estos momentos no tan amada prima).

De Robert Pattison, no lo hago aposta, son las voces en mi cabeza que me dicen 'el trata de Robar el lugar de Edward, no lo dejes o te mataremos', y yo soy buena niña así que les hago caso, además Edward original es 110% mas lindo y no lo pueden negar, a pesar de lo que la comercialización diga, por cierto '¡¡arriba Edward Cullen!!'

Y solo porque me parece ético repetirlo, ninguno de los personajes de crepúsculo, Harry Potter o una simple historia me pertenece, solo soy una joven con hormonas mas alteradas que las de Bella Swan y mas hiperactiva que Alice, si les gusta mi historia, se aceptan comentarios mensajes y demás, si no, pues hagan lo que quieran, se aceptan CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS y no mas, los tomatazos me arruinan el peinado…aunque tal ves sea bueno para el cutis, le agradezco a mis amigas por ayudarme en esto y a mi beta.

Besos de chocolate y un enorme abrazo de oso

Emiretitablack

Aviso: dado que el otro día mi prima que es súper fan de todo lo que tenga que ver con la comercialización, comento que Emiretita Black es un GRAN nombre, decidí que por mi integridad psicológica había que cambiarlo, así que ahora soy Emie Linn, nombre mucho mas fácil, digo?! ¿¡Emiret?! , ¿De cual se fumaron mis padres? Oh si, no se fumaron anda, lo copiaron de una modelo de los 90.


	16. La carrera de ¡Oh mi Jensen, Jacob!

¡Hoooooola de nuevo! Como ya saben todos los que han asistido a la escuela, los últimos dos meses han sido un informo de '¡más vale que apruebes o te tiro por la zanja e incendio tu computadora!' y, aunque no me fue tan bien como debería, estuvo bien

Así que en cuanto salí me metí demasiado en el 'Oh por Jensen, ¡soy libre!' y no me vino inspi, hasta ahorita, ¡yey!

Con besos y abrazos a las buenas lectoras, o lectores

Emy

Vemos como la autora regresa a la playa donde solo quedan los personajes, pero con dos enormes tipos tras ella, uno alto, de músculos normales, moreno con coleta de caballo con pelo negro y ojos negros y otro híper musculoso, con ojos azules, pelo rubio y un arete en la oreja. Las chicas traían trajes de baño al igual que los hombres y todos los niños estaban lejos y murmurando cosas.

-¡hola chicos! Ya volví, ¿se fueron la fans?-miro a todos los lados con paranoia

-si, llegaron los agentes de Rob Pattison y se lo llevaron en una ambulancia, así que las fans la siguieron tratando de obtener fotos y autógrafos del tipo-le dijo Joss como si no importara, claro, no le había dicho que ella se había lanzado sobre la camilla con unas tijeras y le había cortado un buen mechón de pelo al aterrado actor para venderlo por la red, pero la crisis estaba dura y los mechones de eran artistas realmente valiosos…

-gracias a los dioses- dijo aliviada, dio un suspiró con expresión de 'mi-vida-es-tan-estresante' y uno de los tipos le dio un vaso de agua.-¿de donde sacaron los trajes de baño?-pregunto extrañada, en un acto de 'no dejaremos que nuestra virilidad se vea afectada' todos los tipos llevaban trajes de baño y se habían dado una remojada, obteniendo el mismo efecto de los licántropos de Jacob (NdA: me piñooooooooooooo), y las chicas usaban bikinis en distintos colores.

Todos los personajes miraron disimuladamente a un grupo de gente, de hecho el mismo de número de personas que ellos, que estaban todos hechos bolas y cubiertos por una sabana y con expresiones de terror/pena.

-no importa-dijo Marco con una sonrisa maliciosa, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Joss que usaba un bikini azul.

-Emie, ¿quienes son esos?-le pregunto Hermione, en bikini rojo, un poco intimidada ante los tipos, no por nada los había contratado.

-¿ellos? Son mis nuevos guaruras, me di cuenta de algo bastante malo con esto de ser escritora y tener personajes reunidos conmigo. Piensen: aquí están la mayoría de los actores del momento, todos buenísimos, y todas sus parejas, a quienes cada mujer en la tierra odia, por ejemplo, Bella Swann es despreciada por que es muy patética como para estar con Edward, y Ginny muy…simplemente no vale nada en comparación a Harry, así que, si se llegan a enterar-trago en seco pero animo su expresión- así que los contrate a cambio de los autos que usamos alrededor de la historia, son Brian y Will, Brian es el altote moreno con coleta de caballo, y Will es el chico pálido con músculos a lo NLF y un arete en la oreja- los chicos los saludaron con una inclinación.-chicos, revisen el área no quiero chicas preparadas para asesinarme escondidas por ahí a menos que pertenezcan a este grupo y NO sean pelirrojas o morenas-la autora miro significativamente a Bella, a Ginny y a su hermana, que escondió algo parecido a un cuchillo de mantequilla en su espalda mientras silbaba, los guaruras se fueron a investigar mientras la autora se sentaba en el suelo.- y...¿que han hecho?-pregunto, cambiando su ropa con un plop por un short y la parte de arriba de un bikini negro, invocando una barra de chocolate y engulléndola luciendo por primera vez como una pre-adolescente normal.

-bueno, robamos los... eh, digo, conseguimos los trajes de baño, las chicas estuvieron una hora tomando el sol, nosotros tratamos de encontrar la manera de salir de esta historia y los niños han estado murmurando cosas.-Sirius miro con recelo a los 'pequeños demonios' como los clasificaba y luego se acerco a Hermione protectoramente como si repentinamente las criaturas fueran a sacar hachas y moto sierras y empezaran un matadero, aunque siendo como eran no era tan poco probable….

-ahorita veo que tienen, no se preocupen-Emie miro extrañada como Bella se acercaba con un cuchillo a Nora que coqueteaba abiertamente con Cedric- Bella, deja de tratar de asesinar a mi prima solo porque te confundiste con Cedric –advirtió fastidiada, si resultaba que le mataban a la muchacha esa sus tíos le destruían la compu, aunque como que estaba vieja y tal ve si se destruía le compraban una nueva...nah.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?-reto Bella molesta.

-porque... ¿Por qué si?-pregunto Emie, la castaña negó- hazlo o te... ¡te daré la imagen de Trejo Mari!-todos se miraron confundidos excepto Joss que se rió entre toses.

-¿Trejo Mari? ¿Quien demonios es ese?-le dijo Ginny confundida

-es un estudiante de los ochentas que iba en mi cole, pero un día se puso un traje de baño de niña por una apuesta, el era horrible, y cuando se miro en un espejo tuvo un ataque cardíaco y murió en el baño de hombres, su espirito no descansa en paz y con los años se ha ido transformando en un gorila-niño verde con traje de baño de mal gusto-explico mientras los demás solo le alzaban una ceja escépticamente- ahora si das tres vueltas, así-Emie dio las tres vueltas- y dices 'Trejo Mari ven a mi, Trejo Mari ven a mi, Trejo Mari ven a mi,', el aparece, como lo esta haciendo justo ahora ¡aaah!-Emie salio corriendo cuando un enorme gorila-niño verde en traje de baño apareció frente a todos. Lo miraron con expresión normal, después de todo era solo un chaval con vestimenta rara y una nula cantidad de melanina en la piel.

-em, ¿porque se fue corriendo?, no le veo lo aterrador- dijo Marco confundido

-creo que los preadolescentes le tienen mas miedo a las leyendas escolares que los adolescentes normales- explico Remus con su tonito de 'soy-el-profe-mi-palabra-es-la-ley'

-aaaaaah, ¿sabes?, lo único que yo haría, seria decirle que haga dieta y ejercicio, se broncee y se pusiera ropa normal, y así se arregla todo-dijo Tonks razonablemente.

-si, eso…-Harry estaba por decir que era una buena idea cuando:

-¡a el, chicos!-los guaruras de Emie se arrojaron sobre Trejo Mari y se lo llevaron noqueado a una cabaña que apareció de la nada.

-¡gracias!-Emie volvió como si nada de una roca -son un amor-dijo tranquila por fin, mientras sonreía abiertamente a todos hasta que algo el dio de lleno en la frente. Volteo a un mapache que apareció de la nada y una expresión aterrada apareció en su rostro.- ¡TU!-chillo, el mapache sonrió con perversidad total, (NdA: juro que los mapaches pueden hacerlo, ¡lo juro!) Y se acerco a Emie, de la nada un dragón plateado apareció y alzo al mapache a la altura del oído de la joven 'pseudo-escritora', que le susurro algo.

-¡pero no quiero!-hizo un berrinche, el mapache se bajo del dragón que se transformo en una chica y se dirigió a la cabaña saltando tal cual niña de 5 años.

-Emie, tu sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando no me obedeces y Paúl no te puede salvar siempre, ya has caído de las escaleras 6 veces en un mes por no escribir, ¿quieres que te empuje y te atores en un inodoro y el-chico-de-camiseta-a-rayas-del-Chukie's-Dead-Chicken te vea?-le pregunto el mapache con un brillo maligno.

-¡no lo harías!-grito, el mapache trono sus dedos y un inodoro apareció, luego a su lado un chico híper buenísimo con una camiseta azul a rayas blancas con un cuerpazo de rayador, o tableta, con una caja de Alitas de Pollo de Chukie's Dead Chicken, restaurante de la línea Acme, Acme y no olviden a Acme, _si es Acme y esta muerto, ¡comételo! Inc._, y una sonrisa seductora.

-todos muévanse, ¡haremos una carrera de motos!-chillo aterrada, miro al chico y le sonrió incomoda, el chico paso de ella y miro con interés a una frekie que se quedo a ver como peleaban Rob y Ed, Emie enfureció y trono los dedos con lo que se encendió el cabello negro de la chica dándole a la cobriza una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Quién es ese Emie?-pregunto Tonks a su lado ignorando como la frekie corría de un lado a otro desesperada.

-el se llama Patch, es el causante de que me volviera un poco más psicópata.-puso una cara de narradora en medio de una fogata- mi torpeza en la escuela es legendaria, pregúntenle a mis amigas, y me caigo siquiera 13 veces a la semana, un día me aburrí mucho, así que escribí una historia sobre un mapache que se divertía haciendo travesuras y resulta que el-señalo al mapache furiosa- se hizo de verdad. Desde entonces ese maldito mapache padece neurosis y me hace la vida a cuadritos si no escribo lo que me dice-gruño mirando al mapache-en fin, mis amigos alcanzan a cacharme a veces y una extraña vocecita en la cabeza me advierte de cuando en cuando si el mapache se aparece, pero no siempre, por eso tengo este-señalo un enorme morete en su brazo- iba bajando con cuidado, tenia una semana sin escribir, cuando, 'paso'-susurro. Joss suspiro y soltó un 'no de nuevo' mientras Brenda abrazaba a su prima consoladora y Patch se reía con maldad-yo solo quería mi cajita del dinero y labial que tenia mi primo Lex, juro que me cuide, pero entonces, el mugre de ese me puso la pata, literalmente, y caí de espaldas, botando en cada escalón, mientras mi brazo raspaba contra estos en cada caída, al final me estrelle con la prefecta que vigila las escaleras y media escuela se entero, me mandaron a enfermería y los profes se rieron de mi diciendo 'otra vez Emie' –relato con la mirada perdida, todos miraron al mapache con duda, es que sonaba un tanto cruel incluso para ellos.

-me inventaron para que su locura no se reprimiera y explotara-se justifico el animalito.-en fin, ¡hazlo Emie!-grito, Emie suspiro y de repente se elevo en una altísima plataforma con un altavoz.

-¡hey! ¡Emos, friekes buchones, increíblemente exuberantes y wanabes!-llamo con voz de presentador de autos monster- Si, se que creerán que no les importa pero prepárense para ¡la mas increíble carrera de su vida! Incluye velocidad chicas y chicos buenotes y comida-exclamo a toda voz, aparecieron una gradas en un punto de la playa repletas de chicos y chicas animando como locos.-¡así que preparen sus gorras para sodas y consigan servilletas para cuando se manchen de mostaza que era para el perrito caliente!-la multitud grito y una cabina de control apareció sobre la altísima plataforma. En la pared de abajo había un elevador lleno de adolescentes moviéndose desesperados.

En una enorme pista aparecieron alineadas las siempre perfectas, increíbles y fantásticas sumos nawafuckwis 270, de Acme, Acme y no olviden a Acme, _se reserva copyright, todo documento que mencione la nawafuckwis debe ser positivo así lo establece la cláusula para comérciales y anuncios Fiscales 9-A3._

-¡yo me llevo a Bella!-exclamo Edward sin poder evitar emocionarse a pesar de su sobreprotección a su castaña mientras se montaba frente al volante de una de las sumo.

Las féminas, fastidiadas ante aquella costumbre de los hombres de olvidarse de ellas en cuanto aparecía un objeto con motor, se alejaron para criticar el 'tonto evento de pacotilla'

-no se puede-dijo la cobriza, mirando triunfante a Edward.-es una carrera de niñas-añadió a los seis tipos frente a ella mirándola fastidiados.

-pero dijiste que era una carrera de chicos buenotes-dijo Remus razonablemente.

-si.-confirmo Emie.

-¿y entonces porque no podemos conducir...?-pregunto Jacob extrañado.

-porque los chicos buenotes, son la carga-explico como una profesora de kinder a sus peques.

-¿carga?-pregunto Harry fastidiándose cada vez más, esto era peor que McGonagall manoseando su saeta.

-sip-completo Emy, adorando dejarlos con la duda (N/A: quien no ama eso, y a quien no le desespera)

-y…..-espero Edward con ansias.

-¿No que leías la mente? digo, sin importar las 'dificultades' que te provoca mi grito mental, ¿¡será que he desarrollado un súper escudo mental!-pregunto emocionada, ¡tomate esa Bella Swan!

-no, solo trato de ayudar a alimentar la tensión-explico Edward con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Oh-dijo decepcionada-bueno, ya que, ¡Será una carrera de motos con carga! Cada chica conducirá una moto por todo el circuito, pero llevara a uno de ustedes de acompañante, eso quiere decir que _ellas_ _manejan_-con esa información las chicas se levantaron emocionadas, olvidando que hacia un rato estaban reunidas con aspecto molesto ante el entusiasmo de sus parejas.

-¿¡Que?-como solo los hombres que se encuentran ante algo incomprensible ante ellos (N/A: justo como en mi salón de clases) lograron soltar el 'que' al unísono y con el mismo tonito de sorpresa total.

-pues obvio, ¿no dije ya muchas veces que soy feminista?, Era natural, aparte, siempre quise manejar una moto, pero mi madre no me deja-exclamo, triste al recordar los gritos de su madre acompañado con un largo sermón que acababa con el simple pero lamentable 'ni de broma te subes a esa maldita mugre', ignorando el gesto de preocupación de los chicos al pensar en la posibilidad de estar en una moto... con ella al volante-no se preocupen, yo no conducire nada, porque tengo que hacer de narradora, cosa mas genial aun, quien sube conmigo?-pregunto señalando una recientemente aparecida cabina de comentaristas desde donde se veia todo.

-yo ni loca me subo a la moto, apenas y aguanto la rueda de la fortuna sin vomitar-dijo Joss antes de que le obligaran a subirse.

-perfecto! una narración entre hermanas! necesito chocolate! pero dejando eso de lado, ahí ahí 6 motos, una chica por moto...-Alice interrumpió.

-oye, te importa si narró con ustedes, no me gustan mucho las motos-pregunto, mirando desinteresada los 'trozos de metal' como ella decía.

-claro, suerte chicas-acepto Emy, despidiéndose y desapareciendo con un 'plop', y apareciendo en la cabina de narración con micrófono y sus propias tazas de café, Emie compuso una gran sonrisa y grito a los muchos pasantes que se movían frenéticos, lamentando el hecho de que para hacerte un nombre en el mercado de los eventos había que aceptar trabajos irritantes.

-¡pasante hijo de la #"$!", ¡mi café esta frío, uno nuevo y tírate 1 litro de la cafetera en la cara para asegurarte de que este hirviendo! –Exigió al que la escuchara, un chico pelirrojo llego corriendo y tomo la taza, lanzo el contenido sobre la misma chica por la que mostró interés el-chico-de-camiseta-a-rayas-del-Chukie's-Dead-Chicken, por lo que Emie rió.-OK, te doy puntos por eso, pero aun así, deberás echarle el café en la cara a otro pasante-el tipito asintió y se fue mientras Emie suspiraba satisfecha- ¡dioses! ¡Siempre quise tener pasantes imbéciles!-dijo feliz. El pasante corrió hacia un chico pequeño y chaparro y hecho 1 litro de café en su cara que, a juzgar por sus lamentos, estaba justo como Emie lo deseaba, hirviendo. Se lo pasó en una taza con una sonrisa de 'barbero' y ella solo le dijo 'esfúmate', tomo su taza de café y después de un sorbo la arrojo a un sitio alejado, que por el gritito asustado debía ser una persona, recordando lo mucho que odiaba el café, prendió su micrófono que soltó un chillido, todos se taparon los oídos y ella rió.

-bueno, este es un día hermoso, ¡para la primera gran carrera de las mujeres son mejores en las motos con los chicos de carga en la Push, con las chicas y las súper estrellas con egos inflables pero no pínchables!-chillo Emie, ganadose desconsierto del publico, y como nadie le entendió, Joss grito.

-bienvenidos a la primera carrera de chicas en motocicletas con acompañantes sexys!-mientras la gente gritaba entusiastamente..

-no es justo, a ti si te entienden, mira, ¡hatsa lucen emocionados!-se quejo Emie, con los brzos cruzados.

-¿y como no? Con estos bombonazos de pelicula, nunca mejor dicho-respondió Joss, mirando apreciativamente a los chicos alineados.

-Por cierto Joss, apuesto 5 Hershey a que puedo sonrojar a 5 de ustedes antes de que la carrera acabe-dijo Emie, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-acepto, pero no creo que puedas sonrojarme.-dijo altivamente Joss, mientras suplicaba a su corazón que mantuviera un ritmo constante para no perder su chocolate.

-vale, yo estaré aquí en la cabina de narración junto a mi encantadora pelirroja Joss y la siempre cordial Alice Cullen, dándoles un eficiente informe sobre los avances carreristicos-dijo Emie, con cara de 'yo-lo-se-todo'.

-esa no es una palabra-dijo su hermana.

-lo es-

-no lo es-

-lo es-

-no lo es-

-¡al menos yo no me lío con Alex Ruiz!-dijo Emie, señalando a Chombo.

-¡que no se parece a Alex Ruiz!-replico una desesperada por la comparación Joss.

-¡no puedo creer que dije que eras encantadora!-se quejo Emie, sin mirar a su hermana con los brazos cruzados.

-¡a callar!-ordeno Alice, obteniendo miradas furiosas de las hermanas-bien, así que sin mas preámbulos, ¡presentamos a nuestras cargas!-anuncio.

-Marco, tú te quedas fuera, te acercas a cualquiera y me encargo de que Emie sea tu dueña por un mes.-le amenazo Joss. Emie salto en su asiento.

-¡perfecto! Estoy empezando un curso de operaciones veterinarias que papi me recomendó para mi primer novio, iba a usar a los pasantes, pero el es boxeador, ¡aguantara mas!-dijo feliz, Marco corrió a las gradas junto a Rudy y las gemelas que solo sonrieron con maldad. Emie se sentó recta y compuso su mejor sonrisa maliciosa, dando por empezada la apuesta.

-ahora, tenemos al espécimen No 1. Sirius Black: nuestro galán con cabello negro, unos ojazos increíbles y el poder para lograr que cada chica con ojos, y sospecho que hasta las que no tienen, se vean en la necesidad de quitarle todo y encerrarlo en una alcoba, ¡Hermione, anota eso!-dijo Emie, causando un sonrojo y una mirada furiosa en Hermione para Sirius, que oyó su descripción, alzo las manos en gesto 'solo por ustedes chicas' y recibió aplausos, flores y diversos tipos de ropa interior con números telefónicos.-y ahora, con un cabello revuelto, ojos verdes para perderte, una personalidad completamente adorable y un cuerpazo que lograría opacar a cualquiera, nuestro gran y no me importa lo que me digan, mucho mas lindo, Harry Potter- Harry sonrió mitad engreído, mitad apenado y solo saludo ligeramente a las gradas. Emie miro a Joss y le dio un gesto sugerente de 'y decías que mis locuras eran aterradoras'.

-Remus Lupin, ¿Qué podemos decir del esposo de la metamorfomaga? sexy, lindo y encantador, si quieres a un amante listo, y que no dude en aceptar ser cubierto de chocolate blanco, o negro...con un ego que aunque no se muestra seguido, podemos asegurara es grande.-anuncio Joss con un suspiro, Remus solo asintió, sacando suspiros a la parte femenina de las gradas. La chica se recargo un poco en su silla para apreciar mas al licántropo. Emie miro a Remus, luego Joss y sonrió- por cierto Tonks, y hablando de dulces, ¿porque no te encargas tu de tan noble tarea?, digo, si no es que ya lo has hecho…-le hizo un gesto divertido a la mujer de abajo que cambió su cabello a rojo en conjunto con sus mejillas y alzo las cejas en un gesto pícaro.

-siguiendo, Cedric Diggory: la versión mas joven de Ed Cullen, (N/A: Edward admítelo y deja de gruñir, es tu clon! hasta puede que mejor…), puede volar, bailar, ligar chinitas depresivas, pero definitivamente no puede huir de Voldie Pooh-el publico lanzo un dramático '¡nooooooooooooo!' y Emie rió- no se preocupen, este nos durara mucho mas que el primero, y Cedric, solo por decir, te vez híper buenísimo en tu uniforme de quiditch,-Cedric sonrió sin usar la sonrisa torcida, ya que le tenia cierto temor al vampiro después de ver como molía a Robert Pattison. Emie miro a Nora y extendió una pancarta que decía '¡Nora aprovecha y quítale la camisa! ¡No olvides tomar fotos!' que provoco un sonrojo en la aludida una carcajada en Emie y un quejido en Joss que solo dijo 'maldita pervertida, voy a perder mi chocolate'

-Emie, no llego a entender, como es que JK mato a este espécimen de primera, si al fin y al cabo, que niña mas pija y aburrida, solo 'bua, bua, Hermione esto bue, bue, me dejan tirada, Harry hazme caso para que te mande al cuete' nunca le vi mucho chiste a la tipa-mientras Emie y Joss discutían las razones de porque se suponía que todos se enamoraban de la Raven, cierta pelinegra con ojos chinitos, uniforme de howarts y mirada maniática salía de entre las gradas, no sin antes, lanzar un hechizo a la cabina que hizo que uno de los pasantes saliera volando y chocara contra la montaña de cosas que compraron en Liverpool.

-¡vaya, miren como vuela ese pasante! y dicen que las _groupies_ (NdA: me refiero a las Stars Fucker, no a las groupies de las buenas, como yo xp.) son majas y no se deprimen para no alejar a los famosos…sin mas demoras porque necesitamos empezar esta carrera, sacamos a relucir al único, al original y con la verdadera sonrisa torcida, el que ha vencido a Robert y el actual sueño de miles de escritoras, televidentes, radioescuchas ¿Quién no suspira por el? ¡Agárrate a tu asiento y deja tu cuello al descubierto, tenemos a Edward Cullen! quien en definitiva merece entrar al Top Ten de egos altos, ¡solo miren a sus fans!..Aunque mi Sirius es mejor- dijo Emie, y como el vampiro era lo mas fashion de la temporada, la chicas se descontrolaron y atacaron al pobre chico que estaba junto a los otros en la arena, esperando la carrera, aprovechando para agarrar un pedazo de los otros, (y no crean que Joss y Emie no aprovecharon para bajar). Después de dejar a todos los chicos con la ropa rasgada, miradas de entre confusión y superioridad y a las chicas con unas miradas de terror, las fans volvieron a las gradas alardeando sus adquisiciones.

-conseguí un mechón de Jacob, con esto son 200 achakates más-dijo alegremente Joss, actualizando en A-bey, la página de venta online de Acme, Acme y Acme.

-¡Mira, tengo la camisa de mi Pottie-Pooh!-chilló Emie alzando un pedazo de tela con orgullo, arrancado de las manos de alguna pobre fan, mientras lo abrazaba emotivamente, hasta que vio que los chicos en la arena la miraban con una ceja enarcada en el típico gesto '¿no que no te gustaban los chicos?'-¡Ups... eh, olvídenlo! Y dejando de lado el momentáneo ataque a las vestimentas de los personajes-Emie se tomo una pausa para poner nueva ropa a los chicos.-entremos a la imaginación de toda chica, moreno, irresistible, excepto para Bella (N/A: ¡tarada!) el grandioso, el enorme, ¡El macizo! el...bueno este chico las tiene todas, así que agreguemos solo para finalizar, uno de los egos mas grandes del mundo... adivinen y si no pueden que las quemen en la hoguera por herejes…¡Jacob-my-freaken-Black!-grito Joss, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y Jacob miro a Edward con su mejor mirada de 'ja, tendrás una esposa, pero yo no necesito repetir'.

-y ahora, las competidoras se disponen a escoger-añadió Alice, mirando a las chicas que analizaban a los chicos críticamente, vamos, que Hermione revisaba a su esposo con una lupa.

-bien, empieza Bella, que cayendo como siempre en lo predecible, ha escogido a Edward.-anuncio Emie.

-sigue nuestra odiada por todas, (n/a: la verdad es que tal ves no todas la odien... nah) Ginebra, que… ¡oh por merlín y todos los dioses del chocolate! ¡Escogió a Jacob por sobre Harry!-exclamo Joss, Emie se levanto al instante con una antorcha encendida, traída por un pasante.

-¡hereje! ¡La mataremos!-grito seguida por todas las féminas de las gradas, uno: porque abandono a nuestro más querido ojiverde, y dos: porque se llevo a Jacob.

-relájate Emie, que Herm a decidido seguir la lealtad Griffin y a escogido al ojiverde que ya esta empaquetado y listo-la tranquilizo Alice mientras señalaba a la castaña que le daba un beso a Sirius e invitaba a su amigo a sentarse.

-Y Tonks eligió a su primito, dejando al licántropo de la saga de Harry Potter en las manos de Nora-

-¡Nora! Toca un solo músculo de Remus y te matareeee!-le grito Joss.

-¡oye!-se escucho el quejido de Marco.

-¡hey! ¡Tu no eres Edward!-todos voltearon a la moto de Bella donde, gracias a sus parecidos, había seleccionado a Cedric en vez de a su esposo.- ¿¡puedo cambiar?-pregunto. Emie y Joss se juntaron y comenzaron a murmurar entre si para luego voltearse a Bella y decirle sonriendo.

-¡No!- Bella hizo un puchero.

-¿y ahora con quien ira Edward?-exclamo Alice

-¿interrumpo?-una chica apareció en medio de la playa con una cazadora de cuero, el cabello suelto hasta la espalda y una sonrisa matadora-¡hola Emie!-saludo alegre. Emie soltó un chillido desde la cabina y se apareció al lado de la chica mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Sión!-exclamo feliz. La autora de 'Kobra Potter' correspondió el abrazo sonriente-¿¡Cómo te apareciste? ¡El formato de la historia es que yo aparezca conforme pasa el tiempo!-dijo confundida, la muchacha le sonrió y se retorció un mechón de cabello.

-no quieres saberlo-volteo la mirada a una puerta en un espacio en blanco (totalmente en blanco del tipo amigo-de-Garu-en-el-cuarto-de-la-nada (NdA: se refiere a Puca, el episodio donde encierran a Avio)) donde un tipo del 'casting' estaba totalmente destrozado y molido, su uniforme era rojo y negro, y decían claramente 'saca personajes a la fuerza marca Acme', _sacamos personajes en menos de lo que se dice plop, ¿¡hey, de donde salio ese sujeto?, Inc_..

-¿lastimaste a mi saca personajes marca Acme verdad?-pregunto en un suspiro, esos eran muy difíciles de conseguir, los únicos sujetos capaces de traerte a todos los personajes del mundo en menos de un 'plop', así lo anunciaba el comercial, y su amiga ya lo había machacado.

-tal vez-dijo sin una pizca de culpa.

-ya que, ¿te unes a la carrera?-pregunto. Sión Allegra asintió y al instante Edward comenzó a tratar de huir, por desgracia, un segundo después apareció completamente atado a la moto.

-¡Emie!-regaño Joss, digo, su hermanita era mala, pero prefería dejar que sus victimas se retorcieran y huyeran en la más intensa desesperación antes de asesinarlos cruel y fríamente…

-¡no fui yo!-dijo admirada. Sión solo sonrió y fue a la moto donde Edward seguía tratando de liberaras.-vamos Edward, ¡ella te hizo una historia! Deberías estar agradecido que no asesine a Bella.-trato de animarlo la pequeña cobriza, atrayendo una mirada dorada furiosa.-ya, luego no digan que soy mala leche, suerte con tu secuestro-le dijo al tipo fastidiada, volvió a la cabina de narración con carita encaprichada, se volvió hacia un niñito con ojeras, un uniforme de béisbol y una taza de café en la mano-¿tu sabes que soy una persona adorable verdad?-pregunto con voz de corderito, el niño chasqueo la lengua.

-no lo se, Luis debe estar haciendo sus experimentos tontos, por eso perdí, me dicen Gump, pero ahora me dicen Gum-piensa-rápido, Gumton-to y cosas así-murmuro, la autora sintió sus ojos humedecerse, ¡pero si el crío era monísimo y andaba con la carota de perrito! ¡Le recordaba a cuando era bebe y chocaba con las paredes apropósito para que sus padres le dieran chocolate!

-oh, Gump, no debes dejar que ellos te controlen, debes aferrar la ira, ¡dejar que inunde tu ser! Mantenla, ¡y cada simple cosa que hagas y sea dirigida por la ira acabara con un existo aplastante!-exclamo mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros con desesperación. El niñito alzo una ceja.

-¿te haz reunido con aquel señor de sombrero raro y zapatos de payaso negros con el bigote y la capa?- pregunto, la autora ladeo la cabeza curiosa.

- ¿¡hey, de donde salio el plebe este!-pregunto Joss extrañada mientras tomaba un trago de café.

-el es Gump, su equipo de Béisbol se burla de el porque perdió porque su _Roomate_ no lo dejo dormir-explico la autora con una mirada compasiva ante el pequeño chico, el niño chasqueo la lengua y miro con sus grandes ojos a la pelirroja buscando afecto.

-ah, vale-la chica le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Gump le mirara ilusionado, ¿¡tal ves por fin le darían afecto!- ¡vete críoooooooo!-la autora casi se cae de la silla ante el grito de su hermana y el niño solo tomo una jarra de café cercana a la mesa de narración y se fue tomándosela de una con sus enormes ojos brillando resentidos. La pelirroja sonrió con maldad, cosa que le recordó a la castaña porque si eran hermanas y ambas volvieron a la carrera.

-ahora se a integrado Sión Allegra, que lleva a Ed Cullen, si se que odia ese apodo ¿Por qué creen que lo uso?-pregunto Emie desde su silla.

-te pareces a Emmet-comento Alice mirándola extrañada.

-gracias-exclamo Emie con verdadera alegría, Emmet era su modelo a seguir- bueno, ahora que la carrera comienza, aprovechamos para nuestros típicos mensajes publicitarios y unos que otro subliminal, al que lo adivine ¡50 achakates!-anuncio.

-agradecemos a la compañía Acme por su grandioso saca personajes instantáneo. A nawafuCkwis en asociación con Acme por la sumos, _si es sumo es veloz_; _Si la moto de detiene es por la dieta de solo muffins ¿Quién te manda comprar algo conocido por ser gordo y lento? Inc._, y a Coffeneitor, también asociado a Acme por su delicioso café hirviente, _¡si no hierve no quema Inc.!_-dijo Joss con tonito de comercial, mirando con expresión divertida cuando el pasante pelirrojo quemado afirmo fervorosamente.

De repente la pelirroja se quedo callada mirando la arena y la audiencia se quedo esperando hasta que Emie tosió, incomoda.

-vale, y después de esta pausa tan... dramática, volvemos con los otros comerciales, Joss-la chica codeo a su hermana que se había quedado flipada, Emie siguió su mirada y babeo ligeramente al ver a Jacob Black, ya que este se había quitado la chamarra que Emie había tenido que ponerle tras el ataque y llevana solo una camiseta ajustada y de mangas cortas marcado sus musculos, después de un segundo de alelamiento, le dio un codazo a su hermana.

-¿que? ¡Ha si! este Fic a sido corregido y autorizado por Marcia's Correction's, _¡corregimos y autorizamos Inc.!_ Por la OPI, Orden Plumífera Incansable, donde los avestruces fantasma y las langostas son la prioridad dirgido por Josie Mayrean y por ultimo, ¿problemas con mapaches? llama a Mapaches neuroticos a la orden Acme, _si no es neurótico y peludo, no sirve_-Joss leyó todo, haciendo hincapié en su asociación y termino con un suspiro de resignacion.-¿Qué rayos pasa con Acme? ¿Mapaches neuróticos? ¿Es en serio?-le dijo mirando al cielo.-y de cualquier manera, ¿de donde demonios salió la empresa Acme, Acme y, Acme? ¡Nadie sabe quien es el dueño, y no me sorprende con las estupideces de productos que tienen! No deberías contratarlos tanto Emie-dijo la pelirroja a su hermana.

-¡Oye!, ese asunto es algo muy serio, ¿cuantas veces un mapache se anida en tu hogar?-le dijo Emy ofendida ante el insulto a la empresa Acme.

-el mismo numero de veces que a ti te a pasado, ¡ósea ninguna!-le dijo Joss exasperada.

-exacto, si quieres que vengan, si quieres que se vayan, solo llama a los mapaches neuróticos Acme ¡Y todo estará bien!-le dijo Emy con alegría. Todo el publico hizo el 'claaaaaaaaaaaaaro' que la gente hace cuando escuchan a un loco y volteo la cabeza-¡Oh cállense! yo patrocino todo esto, ¡sin mi no habría forma de que ustedes ingratas pudieran ver carreras como esta!-les espeto irritada.

-¡pero si ni siquiera hacen nada!-dijo una niña sangrona del publico

-pero si nadie te pregunto. A diferencia de mi hermana que tiene un avestruz fantasma para echarlos a todos, yo lo haré con el estilo Acme.- y pateando un perrito robótico con la marca Ame, un resorte en el asiento de la chica fue activado y esta salió despedida hasta el set del acantilado a una cuadra.

-ahora, si que la carrera inicie…-Emie iba a continuar pero una enorme pelota de basketball con un papel atado le dio en la cabeza y la tiro de la silla. Emie se levanto a como pudo mientras leía la nota-oh, verdad, lo olvidaba. Alice, lee esto, eres la más semi-imparcial-pidió la cobriza, la vampira asintió mientras acomodaba su cabello y ajustaba el micrófono, ¿Por qué si después de todo no estaban en la tele?

-ajem, ahora, antes de la carrera se avisa de la próxima encuesta de '¿quien es el mas sexy y ególatra de todos?' Empezando por:

Sirius Black marca 0800- sexy - ojos -grises

Harry Potter marca 9696-mi-cicatriz-para-ti

Remus Lupin 2424-aúlla-a-la-luna

Jacob Black 212-danza-con-lobos

Edward Cullen 69-55-masoquista-sensual

Cedric Diggory 257-admira-mi-gran-escoba (NdA: por favor, no me maten xD)

Y extrañamente Mike Newton al 545-púdrete-Edward- anuncio, todas las chicas de las gradas sacaron sus celulares para anotar los números.

-al final de la historia se anunciaran a los ganadores-añadió Emie

-y la carrera inicia con Tonks al frente gracias a que Sirius le esta gritando/indicando que hacer-narro Joss ante la escena de los primos gritándose mutuamente a pesar de ir en primer lugar.

-¡cállate Black! ¡No le digas que hacer!-exclamo Emie.

-ahora Jacob y la mala imitación de zanahoria avanzan, están rozándolos, y…. ¡Wow!-Alice soltó un grito emocionado, Sión avanzaba a una velocidad aun mayor a la que acostumbraban los Cullen-Sión y Edward están rompiendo muchas leyes con la velocidad que van…. ¿¡ese es un transito!-exclamo incrédula, a mitad de la pista apareció una patrulla y cuando la moto se detuvo se vio a un transito con bigote y ojos cafés, que se veía molesto.

-no es solo un transito… ¡es Charlie Swan!-añadió Joss. Todo el publico prorrumpió en aplausos, mientras el abochornado policía solo se acercaba a la moto de Sión con el ceño fruncido, estaba apunto de hablar cuado una mujer de unos 36 años se acerco y lo beso de lleno en la boca con pasión, luego lo soltó y lo vio con un brillo psicomaníaco.

-¡te amo Charlie!-chillo, luego desapareció corriendo mientas reía con frenesí. El hombre carraspeo y miro a otro lado buscando como alejar la vergüenza, su objetivo fueron, de nuevo, Sión y Edward.

-señorita, ¿sabe que va a mas de 250 kilómetros por hora?-pregunto

-¿acaso eso es posible? Digo, es una moto que encima lleva el nombre de deportistas gordos y lentos-pregunto Joss a su hermana, que era la mecánica de la familia.

En un estadio de Sumo realmente lejos:

-¿Fu?-llamo un sumo a su compañero sumo.

-¿si, Kung?-pregunto este.

-¿crees que me veo gordo con esta truza?-dijo tentativamente mientras se observaba en un espejo con una truza azul.

-si, creo que si-replico, dándole una nalgada.-ponte la roja-aconsejo.

-gracias-murmuro, haciendo muecas 'sexies' al espejo.

De vuelta a la carrera donde la autora responde la pregunta de su hermana:

-a veces si, otras son muy viejas, pero la sumo nawafuckwis 270 es la moto mas veloz, después de todo, es marca Acme, donde todo lo malo...es Acme, _si no explota, no es Acme Inc._-respondió la chica de paso haciendo publicidad para la empresa que donaba grandes beneficios a los escritores frustrados. Para probarlo, repentinamente la moto de la pelirroja dio un acelero sin igual, y luego exploto, los ojos de todas las chicas con un aprecio a Jacob y a su perfecta anatomía causa una ola de 'noooooooooo' en cámara lenta mientras la joven autora trataba de pensar-oh, oh, si Jacob muere ¡no solo me perseguirán las fans de Robert si no que ahora las de Jacob! ¡Que han incrementado un mil y tanto por ciento tras la aparición de Taylor!-exclamo, al instante todo se paro fuera de la cabina, en el publico dos chicos estaban por tirar su refresco que quedo flotando en el aire, una adolescente tenia la boca abierta para morder un hot dog y Brenda acercaba un cerillo encendido a Chombo mientras Emie suspiraba aliviada al ver la moto de Jacob y Ginny detenida en el aire.

Por desgracia, el idiota que descubrió y proclamo la ley de la gravedad se enfureció desde su tumba por aquella abominación contra su preciada y maldita ley, por lo que utilizo su estúpida brillantes para hacer que Jacob siguiera cayendo.

-¡maldito Newton! ¿¡Acaso todos los que se apellidan como tu deben ser tan idiotaaas?-pregunto Emie mientras se arrodillaba en la cabina con gesto de odio y desesperación.

De repente una extraña vocecita apareció en su cabeza.

_-¡¿que es esa cosa de colores chillones que vuela?-_

¿Quién será esa heroica cosa chillona? ¿Salvara alguien a Jacob?

Véanlo en el próximo capitulo de TXEA, todo por el exceso de azúcar.

Vale, las votaciones se hacen con un Rev, porque ya saben, es más rápido y así aprovechan xp.

Con cariños, Emy


End file.
